Otra vez en tus brazos
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy siempre creyo que el hombre que amaba, habia muerto en manos de su padre. Años despues Albert aparece nuevamente en su vida, pero como una persona completamente distinta a la que ella conocio. Él llega con ansias de vengarse del padre de Candy y tambien de ella, a pesar que aun la sigue amando.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos**

**Prólogo**

**Escocia 1860**

Esa tarde el mar estaba más hermoso que nunca, donde el sol comenzaba a esconder sus rayos y una fresca briza se podía sentir en el ambiente, siento los únicos testigos del aquel tan grande amor que existía entre Candy y Albert, una pareja de enamorados que desde que se conocieron supieron que había nacido el uno para otro, a pesar de las diferencias que existían entre ellos.

Candy era una joven de buena familia, su padre era lord White uno de los hombres más ricos de Escocia y su madre una dama de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo Candy siempre ha sido una joven sencilla, que nunca le han interesado los lujos, por eso cuando conoció a Albert no le importó que fuera un joven sencillo, que llego a trabajar a su mansión, cuidando los finos caballos de su padre. Se enamoró de Albert sin importarle lo que eso significaba, tener que mantener su amor oculto, para que su padre no quisiera separarlos. Él era un hombre orgulloso que jamás iba dejar que ella se involucrara con un plebeyo.

-Mi amor pensé que no vendrías –le dijo Albert abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Él era un hombre atractivo alto, rubio, de ojos color cielo. Esa tarde vestía una sencilla camisa que la tenía entreabierta, un pantalón café y unas largas botas negras.

-Disculpa por la tardanza, es que tuve que acompañar a mi prima Elisa donde la modista –contesto Candy apartándose de él.

Candy era una de las jóvenes más hermosas de Escocia, tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos color esmeralda y una pequeña nariz que la hacía verse encantadora.

-No te preocupes preciosa, lo que pasa que moría por verte.

-Yo también deseaba estar contigo, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil escaparme de la mansión, papa anda muy extraño conmigo.

Albert frunció el ceño.

-¿Piensas que puedes estar sospechando de los nuestro? –le pregunto.

-No lo creo...por qué conociendo lo impulsivo que es, ya me lo habría reclamado, la única persona que sabe que nos amamos es mi prima Elisa y ella jamás diría nada.

-Yo no confiaría tanto en tu prima, hay algo que no me gusta de ella.

-¡Albert como puedes decir eso! –le reclamo Candy –Elisa siempre ha sido como una hermana para mí, ella no me traicionaría.

Albert le paso su mano por el cabello de ella.

-Preciosa no te enojes, no quise hablar mal de tu prima pero...

-Pero nada Albert...Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Tienes razón preciosa, cada minutos que estamos juntos, tenemos que aprovecharnos para demostrándolo lo mucho que nos amamos y no estar discutiendo por tonterías.

-¡Albert te amo tanto!

-¡Y yo a ti amor mío!

Albert la tomo por la cintura acercándose a los labios de ella, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, que se fue haciendo más profundo, provocando que a ambos se le erizaba la piel, como la primera vez que se besaron en esa misma playa, donde todas las tarde se encontraba.

Con la respiración entre cortada Albert seguía besando los labios dulces y delicados de Candy, que tanto le fascinaba, sintiendo el fino perfume de la rubia, que lo hacía sentir una rica sensación de placer. Candy por otro lado disfrutaba del contacto de la cálida boca de Albert y de sus fuertes brazos que la hacían sentirse realmente protegida, que no deseaba separarse de él. Sin embargo había algo que le preocupa que produjo que poco a poco rompiera el beso.

-Albert tenemos que hablar –le dijo Candy aparándose de él.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? –le pregunto Albert confundido por su reacción.

-Albert...papa quiere que me comprometa con Michel.

El rostro de Albert cambio por completo.

-Con el hijo del amigo de tu padre.

-Si...tú sabes que con Michael nos conocemos desde niños.

-¿Y tú qué piensas de esos? ¿Vas a comprometerme con él?

-¡Claro que no Albert! Reconozco que Michael es un buen hombre, que siempre me ha querido sinceramente, pero yo te amo a ti.

-A pesar que soy un simple cuidador de caballos.

-Tú sabes que eso no me importa, y papa tendrá que entender que solo quiero estar contigo.

-¡Pero no lo entenderá, él es un hombre muy orgullo, jamás va aceptar nuestro amor!

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer...?-pregunto Candy afligida.

-Hay una solución.

-¿Cual mi amor?

-¡Que nos escapemos de Escocia!

-¡Escaparnos! –repitió Candy parpadeando rápidamente.

-Sí, irnos lejos de aquí, donde podemos vivir libremente nuestro amor.

Candy miro hacia el mar con melancolía.

-Albert no es tan fácil para mí dejar a mi familia de esa manera...

-Te entiendo, pero no tenemos otra alternativa –la interrumpió -Yo quisiera que las cosas fueran diferente, pero no se puede ¡Tal vez sea mejor que terminemos con esta locura!

Candy siento un dolor en su corazón, con las palabras del hombre que amaba, terminar su relación no...Ella ya no podía vivir sin él, lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo escapar.

-No me digas eso Albert...yo no resistiría estar lejos de ti–le dijo lazándose en sus brazos.

-Preciosa...yo tampoco podría dejarte, pero quiero lo mejor para ti.

Candy se apartó de él y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tu eres lo mejor para mí, que aunque me duela dejar a mi familia, estoy dispuesta irme contigo a cualquier parte del mundo.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Completamente amor mío!

Albert le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

-¡Entonces nos escaparemos!

-Cuando tú quieras

-¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Es un poco apresurado, pero está bien...!Te amo Albert!

-Te amo Candy y desde mañana estaremos junto para siempre –le dijo él, sellando ese compromiso con un apasionado beso.

**((()))**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó en su cómoda cama. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado y tocando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando los besos de Albert que la hacían suspirar. Aun no podía creer que en un par de horas más estaría con él para siempre, lejos de Escocia donde ambos comenzarían una vida, llena de amor y felicidad.

Se levantó de la cama vestida con un fino camisón rosa y se puso a danzar por su habitación alfombrada y de paredes marfil, cuando en ese momento su prima Elisa entro a interrumpirla.

-Prima no crees que es muy temprano para estar bailando –le dijo Elisa que era una joven alta, delgada de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés.

Candy se detuvo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Es que me siento muy feliz Elisa!

-¿Y eso por qué?

Candy se acercó a ella y la guio hasta la cama donde ambas se sentaron.

-Prima esta tarde me voy a escapar con Albert.

Elisa la miro levantando una ceja.

-¡Que locura piensas cometer!

-No es ninguna locura.

-Yo amo a Albert y quiero estar con el resto de mi vida. Además es la única manera que podamos estar juntos.

-Te entiendo prima...yo sé que tu padre jamás aceptaría esa relación.

-Elisa quiero que me ayudes a escaparme.

-Claro primita, tu sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti.

-Lo sé...por eso tu eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar a aparte de mama...pero ella se encuentra en Londres.

-No te preocupes prima, yo voy ayudarte a escaparte con el hombre que amas –le dijo Elisa con una sonrisa irónica.

**((()))**

Por la tarde Candy tenía todo listo, para escaparse con el hombre que amaba, arreglo una maleta con algunas cosas y en su bosa de mano guardo un dinero que tenía ahorrado. No sabía exactamente donde iría con Albert, pero estaba segura que sería muy lejos de Escocia, donde nadie los pudiera encontrar.

Sintiéndose muy nerviosa Candy se sentó en su escritorio que estaba en su habitación y le escribió una carta a su madre, para que la leyera cuando regresara de Londres, donde andaba visitando a un familiar. Estaba consiente que le causaría un gran dolor a la mujer que le dio la vida, sin embargo su madre era una persona comprensiva que terminaría aceptando su decisión, con tal de verla feliz al lado de un buen hombre que aunque no le iba poder brindar cosas materiales, le entregaría todo su amor.

Candy termino de escribir la carta y la dejo en el mismo escritorio. Rápidamente se colocó una capa de color verde y tomo su bosa de mano y la maleta ya que con su prima había acordado que se marcharía a la hora de la cena, mientras su padre cenaba en el comedor de su mansión y Elisa se iba encargar de entretenerlo para Candy pudiera escaparse sin problema. La rubia con paso lento camino hasta la puerta su habitación, pero cuando quiso abrirla no pudo hacerlo.

-¡Que pasa por que no puedo abrir la puerta! –exclamo Candy afligida moviendo la manilla –¡Como sea tengo que salir de aquí!

Sin embargo por más que intentó no pudo abrirla, corrió hasta la ventana del cuarto, para tratar de escapar por ahí, pero era muy difícil hacerlo, ya que estaba demasiado alto.

-Que voy hacer ahora. Albert mi amor no podre llegar a tus brazos –dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lanzándose a su cama a llorar.

Un par de horas después Candy se había quedado dormida encima de cama, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo la figura de lord White que era un hombre alto, de contextura media cabello canoso y un largo bigote.

-¿Papa quien me dejo encerrada? –le pregunto Candy levantándose de la cama.

-¡Fui yo! –le respondió el con una voz autoritaria.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste algo así papa?

-¡Por qué tenía que impedir que te fueras con ese pobretón!

Candy lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –le pregunto.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Cómo pudiste colocar tus ojos en esa clase de hombre!

-¡Es el hombre que amo papa!

Lord White lleno de rabia le dio una tremenda cachetada a su hija, provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

-No te imaginas lo decepcionado que me siento de ti, tu mi única hija, una señorita de sociedad enamorada de uno de mis empleados, es horroroso.

-A mí no me importa que Albert sea pobre –dijo Candy sobándose la cara –Y te guste o no voy a escaparme con él.

Lord White sonrió irónico.

-¡Lo siento pero eso jama podrás ser, porque tu querido Albert está muerto!

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad, Albert no puede estar muerto!

-Lo está porque yo mismo lo mate, en la playa donde te estaba esperando para escaparse –le dijo lord White mostrándole el arma.

Candy sintió que se le desgarraba el alma, no podía creer que el hombre que amaba, estuviera muerto y en manos de su propio padre, la vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella al quitarle la felicidad de una manera tan cruel.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Aquí estoy con otra de mis historia, ya que la otra está en la recta final, así que quise adelantarle de que se tratara este nuevo fic, también es de época muy romántica y como las otras es autoría propia. Espero que les guste y envíen sus lindos review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 1**

**Escocia siete años despues.  
**

A pesar que la mañana estaba fría, Candy igual decidió salir a dar un paseo por la playa como lo hacía todos los días. Luciendo un bonito vestido de organdí en color turquesa y un sombrero en su cabeza que cubrirá su cabellos rubios. Se puso a caminar con melancolía por la orilla del mar, sintiendo un torbellino de emociones en su interior No dejaba de pensar en Albert, a pesar que había pasado varios años de su muerte, el seguía muy vivo en su corazón, recordando a cada ínstate todo lo que vivieron juntos. Sin embargo sabía que había llegado el momento de rehacer su vida y seria esta noche cuando se comprometiera en matrimonio con Michael una persona que siempre la ha querido y que todo este tiempo la estuvo esperando pacientemente ya que a ella le costó mucho tomar la decisión de casarse con él.

Candy echo una intensa mirada con sus bellos ojos verdes hacia el mar, pensando en el amor de su vida y se regresó a su mansión donde la estaba esperando su madre y prima Elisa dándole instrucciones a la servidumbre que estaba decorado el salón, para la fiesta de la noche.

-Hija que bueno que llégate ¿Qué te parece como está quedando el salón? –le pregunto Francisca la madre de la rubia una mujer buena y generosa.

Candy miro el lujoso salón, observando como las sirvientas iban de un lado para otro con jarrones con bellas flores, otras limpiado las lámparas y cambiando las cortinas de los ventanales, acomodando los muebles y el juego de sofá de felpa en color cafés.

-Está quedando todo muy bonito mama –contestó.

-Lo dices de una manera que todo indica que no estás muy feliz con la fiesta de tu compromiso –le dijo Elisa.

-Claro que estoy feliz prima, hoy es un día muy importarte para mí.

Francisca se acercó a su hija y la abrazo de lado.

-Me alegra mucho que hables así, por fin te has decidido dejar el pasado atrás y pensar solo en el presente.

-Si mama...-sonrió Candy –Bueno voy a subir a mi habitación, quiero ver el vestido que me colocare esta noche.

En ese momento lord White entro al salón, con el rostro rojo y apretando los puños.

-¡Que se cree ese hombre! –exclamo.

-¿Peter que te sucede? –le pregunto lady Francisca.

Candy y Elisa se miraron.

-Fui a conocer al nuevo dueño de la mansión de los Thompson y no quiso recibirme.

-¿Y eso porque tío? –le pregunto Elisa cruzando los brazos.

-No lo sé...al parecer ese hombre es muy desagradable, tuve que dejarle la invitación del compromiso con uno de sus sirvientes.

-Dicen que ese millonario es todo un misterio, desde que llego de Londres nadie lo ha conocido –comento Elisa.

-Necesitó urgente hablar con él.

-¿Y para que papa? –le pregunto Candy.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.

-No mientas papa, conozco muy bien los problemas económicos que tienes...y que le quedaste debiendo una buena cantidad de dinero los Thompson.

-¡Ese es mi problema! Mejor preocúpate de tu matrimonio con Michael, el si te ara feliz.

-Por favor papa... tu nunca has pensado en mi felicidad, a ti lo único que te importa es que me case con Michael, para que te ayude a pagar las deudas que tienes.

-Candy, Peter no discutan son padre e hija –los interrumpió Francisca afligida.

-¡Tú no te metas! –le grito lord White.

-No le hablares así a mi madre...siempre la has humillado con tu prepotencia, como lo haces con todo el mundo.

-¡Cállate no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera! –le grito lord White levantando la mano para darle una cachetada a Candy, pero lady Francisca le detuvo la mano.

-¡No le pegue a tu hija!

-Déjalo mama...ya no le temo a los golpes de papa.

-Elisa llévate a Candy a su habitación –le pidió lady Francisca.

-Claro tía –dijo Elisa que en fondo estaba disfrutando de aquella escena –Vamos prima.

-Si vamos...no vale la pena que siga discutiendo con este señor –dijo Candy mirándolo con indiferencia.

-¡Candy no me hables así! –le grito lord White –¡Soy tu padre!

-¡El día que mataste al hombre que amaba dejaste de serlo! –le grito ella saliendo corriendo del salón.

**((()))**

Por la noche Candy se encontraba en su habitación mirándose en un alto espejo ovalado, observando su vestido de color violeta. El vestido era de terciopelo descotado en los hombros, tenía un corsé en la cintura bordado con finos hilos, al igual que la amplia falda, que llegaba hasta sus pies.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto y colocado un juego de aretes y collar de zafiros que perteneció a su abuela paterna.

-Candy te ves hermosa con ese vestido –le dijo Annie Britter su mejor amiga, que estaba en la habitación, ella era de Londres y había venido a Escocia al compromiso de la rubia.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-¿En serio me veo bien? –le pregunto dudosa.

-Maravillosa...cuando Michel te vea se quedara con la boca abierta.

-Aun no puedo creer que me valla a comprometer con él.

-¿Candy estas segura de hacerlo? –le pregunto Annie sabiendo que su amiga seguía amando a Albert.

-Si... quien mejor que Michael para ser mi esposo, yo sé que él me ara muy feliz.

-Es lo que más deseo amiga verte feliz.

-Y así será Annie.

Una sirvienta entro a la habitación con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Señorita Candy llego esto para usted –le dijo.

-¡Qué bello ramo de rosas! ¿Quién te lo habrá enviado? –pregunto Annie.

-Me imagino que Michel.

-¿Señorita Candy donde se lo dejo? –le pregunto la sirvienta.

-Encima del escritorio.

Annie se acercó al ramo y saco una tarjetita que tenía.

-Aquí debe decir quién te envió las rosas –le dijo Annie pasándole la tarjetita a su amiga.

Candy la tomo y la leyó en vos alta.

-_Preciosa que seas muy feliz, en este día de tu compromiso_–termino de decir Candy con el rostro pálido y cayéndosele la tarjeta.

-¿Amiga que te sucede? –le pregunto Annie.

-¡La tarjeta dice preciosa!

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Que solo Albert me decía así.

-Candy no estarás pensando que Albert te mando esas rosas...

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él está muerto!

-Seguramente fue una broma de alguien.

-No lo creo...por qué nadie sabía de la relación que tuve con Albert, solamente Elisa.

-Ya amiga no hablemos de el...mejor termina de arreglarte que tu prometido ya debe haber llegado.

-Si tienes razón –dijo Candy pensativa.

El salón estaba repleto de invitados la mayoría perteneciente a la alta sociedad de Escocia y Londres, que estaba siendo recibidos por lord White y su esposa Lady Francisca que llevaba puesto un bonito vestido color rojo, acompañado de unos finos guantes de seda negra.

Por otro lado estaba Elisa vestida con un vestido color azul intenso, haciéndole compañía a Michael que estaba esperando a su prometida. Él era un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca y color ojos marrones.

-Está tardando mucho tu prima –dijo Michael sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

-¡A lo mejor se arrepintió de comprometerse contigo!

-Esa broma no me hace la menor gracias.

-Es que no es una broma, lo que digo es la pura verdad. Michael entiende que mi prima no te ama, ella sigue enamorada del tal Albert.

-¡Ese hombre está muerto! Yo sé que ella se terminara enamorando de mí.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le dijo Elisa con molestia –Vas a casarte con una mujer que no te ama, en cambio yo siempre te he amado.

-Elisa por favor...no sigas con lo mismo, yo nunca te voy a poder corresponder.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Acaso soy muy fea que no te gusto?

Michael sonrió.

-Elisa eres una joven muy bella, pero no siento nada por ti.

-¡Ojala que algún día no te arrepientas de haberme rechazado!

-No lo creo Elisa, porque con Candy seré muy feliz –le dijo Michael dándose cuenta que su prometida bajan la ancha escalera que daba al salón –Ahora te dejo voy recibir a la mujer que amo.

Elisa le lanzo una mirada de odio, viendo como él se dirigía a encontrarse con Candy.

-Te ves hermosísima mi amor –le dijo Michael tomándole la mano.

Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Michel.

-Qué te parece si anunciamos de una vez nuestro compromiso.

-¿Cómo gustes?

Michael tomo de la mano a su prometida y la guio hasta el medio del salón, donde todos los invitados los rodearon a la pareja entre ellos los padres de Candy, su amiga Annie y Elisa.

-Querido familiares y amigos –dijo Michel –Me alegra que hayan asistido hasta esta fiesta, donde voy anunciarle mi compromiso con la señorita Candy White, que en un par meses más se convertirá en mi esposa.

Todos aplaudieron felices por la pareja por unos minutos, sin embargo un fuerte aplauso retumbo en todo el salón y la figura de un hombre alto vestido con un frac negro apareció como un fantasma.

-¡Muchas felicidades preciosa! –exclamo mirándola directamente los ojos de Candy.

-Albert –murmuró ella apunto de desmayarse.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentre muy bien. Queria agradecerles su gran apoyo en este nuevo fic que estoy comenzado. Gracias por mandar sus lindos reviews y agradecerles tambien a la chicas que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritas.**

**Leihej - skarllet northman -normaangelica -Hikarulantisforlove –Soadora -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Josie -Marisol 92 -sayuri1707 -rocio351 -emiliana1brigge.  
**

**Que tengan un bonito fin de semana junto a sus familias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 2**

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta se miraron confusos, preguntándose quien era aquel hombre, que había llegado a interrumpir el compromiso de Candy y Michael.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Michael con molestia.

El dio unos pasos hacia la pareja, sin dejar de mirar a Candy que estaba paralizada con su presencia.

-Voy a presentarme, mi nombre es Albert Andrey –respondió con altives.

El corazón de Candy dio un salto de felicidad, Albert el amor de su vida, estaba vivo ahí frente de ella más cambiado, pero era el...Sintió ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo por respeto a su prometido Michael.

Lord White sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, no podía creer que el hombre que mato años atrás, para evitar que se escapara con su hija estuviera con vida.

-¡Eso es imposible porque Albert Andrey está muerto! –exclamo Michael.

-Estuve muerto por siete años, pero hoy he revivido.

-¿Ha que has vuelo?

-Digamos que ha saldar algunas cuentas, que me quedaron aquí –contesto Albert echándole una fulmínate mirada a lord White.

-¡Vete ahora mimo de aquí! –le grito Michael –Es la fiesta de mi compromiso con Candy y no voy a permitir que la eches a perder.

Albert sonrió irónico.

-Me iré, pero me llevare a tu prometida conmigo –dijo Albert tironeando a Candy hacia él, ellas sintió una fuerte emoción en su corazón, al estar nuevamente al lado del hombre que amaba.

-¡No te atrevas a llevarte a mi hija! –le grito lord White.

Albert en ese momento sacó un arma de su chaqueta y le apunto al padre de la rubia.

Los invitados de la fiesta soltaron un fuerte grito y salieron corriendo de la mansión.

-¡No trate de impedir que me lleve a su hija, porque no voy a dudar en apretar el gatillo!

-Ya escuchaste papa –le dijo Candy.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro lo que estás haciendo!

-No le temo a sus amenazas–le grito Albert llevándose a la rubia con él hasta las afuera de la mansión, donde ambos subieron a un carruaje que los estaba esperando.

-¡Ese pobretón se va arrepentir de lo que hiso! –exclamo lord White lleno de rabia.

-¡Hay que salir a buscar a Candy! –sugirió Michael.

-Y para que, si mi prima se fue encantada con el –dijo Elisa feliz que el compromiso de su prima se haya arruinado.

-Elisa tiene razón...mi hija se fue por su propia voluntad con ese hombre –añadió Francisca, que se sentó en uno de los sofá del salón, sabiendo que Candy seguía enamorada de Albert.

-¡No acepto que Candy y ese pobretón estén juntos!-grito Lord White apretando los puños.

-Yo diría que Albert ya no es un pobretón, acaso no dieron cuenta lo cambiado que esta, vestía muy elegante para ser un simple cuidador de caballos –comento Elisa sentándose al lado de su tía.

-Aunque ahora tuviera dinero siempre seguirá siendo un plebeyo –contesto lord White -Aun no puedo creer que esté vivo, si yo estaba seguro que lo había matado.

-Lo peor de todo que ese hombre viene con ansias de vengarse de ti –le dijo Francisca con temor –Y no va tener compasión contigo.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil y es preciso lo mato otra vez.

**((()))**

El carruaje donde iba Candy y Albert se estaciono en una inmensa mansión. Que al bajar la rubia de inmediato reconoció, que dando confundía de estar en aquel lugar.

-¿Albert que hacemos en la mansión de los Thompson?–le pregunto.

La mansión Thompson era una de las más grande de Esocia, un lugar maravilloso rodeado de un bello parque, adornado por árboles, flores algunas estatuas de piedra y una gran pileta donde brotaba una cristalina agua.

-Vamos a entrar –respondió el tomándola de la mano y llevándola al salón principal de la residencia.

Al entrar al salón, estaba un poco oscuro así que Albert de inmediato prendió unos candelabros, para iluminar el lujoso salón, donde se podía observar los elefantes muebles de madera tallada en color cereza, un juego de sofá de felpa en tono verde oscuro, una amplia chimenea de piedra, una gran cantidad de cuadros en las paredes y algunos objetos de oro y plata que adornaban el lugar.

-¿Albert por que me trajiste aquí?

-Por qué esta mansión es mía.

-¡Tuya! –repitió Candy sorprendida –Entonces tu eres el nuevo dueño de esta mansión.

-Si acaso un simple cuidador de caballos no puede tener una mansión.

-¿Albert que te sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? Y en el carruaje no me dirigiste la palabra en todo el viaje.

Él le sonrió.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?

-No comprendo tu actitud, estas tan cambiado ¿por qué no me has dicho donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? No sabes todo lo que he sufrido, creyendo que estabas muerto.

-¡Por favor Candy...no seas hipócrita!

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él.

-Albert no me trates así...yo no tengo la culpa que mi padre te haya querido matar.

-¡Cállate! –le grito Albert –¡Ya no mientas más...tu sabía todo lo que tu padre me hiso!

Candy negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas –Esa tarde que mí me iba escapar contigo mi padre...

-¡No me digas nada no quiero escuchaste...!

-¿Entonces para que me trajiste a esta mansion?

-Tenía que arruinar tu compromiso con el imbécil de Michael.

-¿Para que...?

-Para comenzar con mi venganza hacia ti y tu padre, van a pagarme con todo el daño que me hicieron. Ya no soy el muchacho pobre que lord White despreció, ahora tengo mucho dinero, así que nadie nunca más me volverá a humillar.

Candy sentía que las palabras de Albert eran como cuchillos que herían su corazón, como el hombre que aún seguía amando, podía hablar con tanto rencor y pensar que ella fue cómplice de su padre para matarlo, era algo que no podía entender...

-Albert yo no soy culpable de lo que mi padre te hiso.

-¡Yo sé que lo eres...! –le grito tomándola por los brazos, quedando muy cerquita el uno de otro, llegando a sentir sus agitadas respiraciones. Sus miradas se encontraron intensamente y Albert aunque sentía un profundo odio por Candy, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella. Con su mirada comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Candy pasando por sus bellos ojos, su nariz hasta llegar a esos labios que tanta veces beso y que en ese instante deseo volver a probar. Sin embargo se apartó de ella dándole la espalda, pensado que tenía que ser fuerte y dominar ese gran amor que todavía sentía por ella...

-¿Por qué te apartas de mí? –le pregunto Candy imaginándose lo que Albert había sentido –Acasos todavía me amas...

-¡Yo lo único que siento por ti es odio!

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estas siendo muy injusto conmigo Albert, algún día te darás cuentas que estas equivocado.

-No lo creo ¡Es mejor que te vayas!

-Claro que me iré...no quiero volver nunca más a esta mansión–dijo Candy pasando por el lado de él.

-Siento decirte que vas a tener que regresar.

Candy volteo su cuerpo quedando frente de él.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Dile a tu querido padre que mañana venga hablar conmigo, a él se lo voy a explicar.

**((()))**

Al día siguiente lord White se fue a primera hora a la mansión de los Thompson, estaba intrigado en lo que Albert quería hablar con él, sabía que aquella conversación seria muy desagradable, pero él era un hombre con mucho carácter y no iba a permitir que Albert lo intimidara ahora que se había convertido en un hombre rico.

Vestido con un abrigo negro y sombrero de copa, lord White fue recibido por el que fue muchos años el mayordomo de la familia George Johnson un hombre alto, delgado de bigote negro de aspecto serio y formal.

-Bienvenido lord White –lo saludo George recibiéndoles el sombrero.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí George, pensé que te habías marchado con los Thompson.

-Preferí quedarme, ahora trabajo para el señor Andrey.

-Comprendo.

-Tome asiento –le ofreció George indicándole un sofá –¿Desea algo de beber?

-No gracias –contesto lord White sentándose.

-Bueno voy a avisarle al señor Andrey que usted ya llego.

Minutos después Albert llego al salón, luciendo un fino traje color gris, que lo hacía verse más atractivo.

-Bienvenido a mi mansión lord White –lo saludo Albert con ironía.

El padre de Candy le lanzo una chispeante mirada de odio.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –le pregunto –Por qué es si sobre lo que paso...

-Tranquilo lord White, no voy hablar de eso –lo interrumpió Albert –Es de otro asunto que quiero tratan con usted.

-Que sea breve, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-No se preocupe lo seré...

-¡Habla de una vez! –lo apuro lord White nervioso.

Albert se sentó en otro sofá, quedando frente de él.

-¡Quiero que me de la mano de su hija!

Lord White se echó a reír.

-Si piensas que por que ahora tienes dinero voy a dejar que te cases con mi hija, estas muy equivocado.

-Es que va tener que darme la mano de Candy le quiera o no. Por qué o si no, lo voy a dejarlo en la calle.

Lord White se levantó bruscamente del sofá.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Que se su triste situación económica, que le quedo debiendo una buena cantidad de dinero a los Thompson, llegando a hipotecar la mansión donde vive.

-La deuda la tengo con los Thompson, no contigo.

Albert le sonrió complacido.

-Está muy equivocado, porque ahora la deuda la tiene conmigo. Cuando le compre esta mansión a los Thompson también les pague todo el dinero que usted le debida, por creer que ellos se fueron tan tranquilos de Escocia.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –le grito lord White lleno de rabia.

-No me trate así –le dijo Albert cruzando las piernas –Muy pronto voy a ser su querido yerno.

-¡Eso nunca! Candy jamás va casarse contigo, ella está comprometida con Michael un hombre que si está a su altura. Por qué aunque ahora seas rico siempre serás un plebeyo.

Esas palabras hirieron a Albert, que se levantó del sofá.

-¡Quiera o no Candy va tener que casarse conmigo, o va perder lo único que le queda su mansión!

-Eso está por verse –le dijo lord White marchandose del salon.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Albert regreso completamente cambiado, tanto por que ahora tiene dinero, como tambien se ha convertido en un hombre lleno de odio dispuesto hacer lo que sea para vengarse de lord White y de la pobre de Candy que es inosente de todo y la va utilizar como arma de su venganza.**

**Queria mandarle un cariñoso saludo a las chicas que ha mandado sus reviews, y les agradeco que me sigan apoyando en este fic como lo han echo con los otros.**

**skarllet northman -normaangelica. -Marisol 92 -Josie -AcuaMarine -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -leihej -brigge -MONICA -Soadora Lucre Lpez(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

**Muchas bendiciones para ustedes y nos vemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 3**

Candy se había despertado más tarde de lo costumbre con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y con los ojos rojo de tanto llorar. Se levantó de la cama vestida con un camisón blanco y camino hasta una mesita de noche, donde había una jarra con agua y una copa, se sirvió un poco, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sintiendo su corazón lleno de confusión. Por un lado estaba feliz que Albert estuviera vivo, pero por otro el ya no era el mismo hombre de que ella se enamoró, era una persona completamente diferente a la que conoció, ahora con mucho dinero, pero con el alma llena de renco, que solo había regresado en busca de venganza y con razón porque lo que su padre le había hecho no tenía nombre, sin embargo la estaba culpado a ella de algo que era inocente.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que habia pasado esa tarde en la playa donde su padre llego en lugar de ella a encontrese con Albert.

-¿Hija puedo pasar? –le pregunto Francisca abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Claro mama.

Francisca camino hasta ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-Muy confundida con todo lo que ha pasado...

-Pero deberías estar feliz de que Albert este vivo.

Candy dando un suspiro, dio unos pasos por la habitación.

-Albert...sigue muerto mama.

-¿No te entiendo?

-Que el hombre que llego anoche a interrumpir mi compromiso con Michael no era Albert, es un hombre lleno de odio, que regreso para vengarse.

Francisca la miro asustada.

-Parece que su recuentro no fue muy agradable, por eso cuando llegaste anoche de la mansion de los Thompson, lo único que dijiste que Albert quería hablar con tu padre hoy día.

-Me sentía muy afectada, que lo único que quería era llorar, por eso subí de inmediato a mi habitación, ni siquiera pude hablar con Michael.

-¿Que va pasar con su compromiso?

-No lo sé mama...Por ahora quiero pensar en limpiar mi nombre.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto Francisca colocándose una de sus manos en la pera.

-Que Albert piensa que yo sabía que mi padre lo iba matar.

-¿Pero de donde saco eso?

-Es lo que me gustaría saber...y el único que me lo puede decir es mi padre, cuando regrese voy hablar con él.

-Todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa hija, ojala que Albert no le haga daño a tu padre.

-Mama papa se lo merece, pero no deseo que ocurra nada malo entre ellos.

**((()))**

De regreso a su mansión lord White, se encontró con Elisa que lo estaba esperando en el jardín para hablar con él.

-¿Tío cómo te fue con ese hombre? –le pregunto –Hablaron de lo que paso la tarde donde mi prima se iba a escapar con él.

-No me toco ese tema.

Elisa lo tomo del brazo y ambos se pusieron a caminar hacia la mansión.

-Tío tú crees que el sospeché que yo fui la persona que te ayudo a separarlo de Candy.

-¡Claro que no...! ni él ni Candy lo saben -le dijo lord White –Yo jamás te delataría, gracias a ti descubrir que mi hija tenía un romance oculto con ese tipo.

-Candy jamás me lo perdonaría, a pesar que todo lo hice por su bien.

-Lo sé...pero ella nunca lo sabrá, siempre ha pensado que yo solo lo descubrir.

-Gracias tío –sonrió Elisa aliviada –¿Pero cuéntame que fue lo ese hombre quería hablar contigo?

-Entremos a la mansión y lo sabrás.

Los dos entraron al salón y se encontraron a Candy con Francisca y su amiga Annie.

-¿Papa que paso con Albert? –se apresuró a preguntarle Candy.

-¡Ese pobretón quiere que te cases con él!

El rostro de Candy se paralizó, como si le hubiera dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Francisca, Annie y Elisa se miraron sorprendidas.

-No entiendo papa, por qué Albert te dijo algo así si él ahora me odia.

-Lo está haciendo porque me está chantajeando el muy desgraciado, se atrevió a pagar la deuda que yo tenía con los Thompson, por eso me dijo que o te casas con él o nos deja en la calle.

-¡Qué horror tío, se hombre te tiene en sus manos! –exclamo Elisa.

-Todo esto es parte de su venganza –añadió Francisca.

-Papa dime de una vez que fue lo que paso entre tú y Albert la tarde que iba a escaparme con él.

Lord White se puso tenso con la pregunta de su hija.

-¡Que importa lo que paso esa tarde!

-Claro que importa papa, porque Albert piensa que yo lo traicione, qué fue lo que le dijiste para que él ahora me odie.

-Nada...solo lo encare de que haya colocado sus ojos en ti.

-¡No me mientas papa...dime la verdad!

-¡Ya te dije que nada...!

-Está bien... si no me lo quieres decir tú, entonces Albert me lo contara–dijo Candy saliendo corriendo del salón.

**((()))**

Rápidamente Candy tomo un carruaje y se fue a la mansión de los Thompson, dispuesta a descubrir toda la verdad.

-Vaya Candy no pensé que vendrías tan pronto a darme la respuesta que si te vas a casar conmigo o no –le dijo Albert al verla entrar al salón de su mansión.

Ella lo miro seria.

-No he venido hablar de eso –le contesto –¿Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso entre mi padre y tú, la tarde que nos pensábamos escapar?

-¡Por favor Candy, sabes perfectamente lo que paso esa tarde!

-No lo sé...papa nunca me lo ha contado.

Albert la miro con ojos de odios, pensando en cómo podía ser tan sínica en seguir engañándolo de esa manera.

-¡Deja de mentir Candy! –le grito alterado.

Ella se le puso en frente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te estoy mintiendo Albert, porque no crees en mí. Acaso ya olvidaste de todo lo que te amé.

-Tu amor fue falso, todo el tiempo jugaste conmigo a tu antojo, para después traicionarme de la peor manera.

Candy llorando negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Que paso contigo Albert, estas lleno de odio!

-Gracias a tu padre y a ti, me convertido en esto.

-Veo que contigo no se puede hablar, estas ciego de odio –le dijo Candy cansada de esa discusión –Es mejor que me valla, fue inútil haber venido.

Albert le tomo un brazo para detenerla.

-No tan rápido...tienes que darme la respuesta que si te vas a casar conmigo o ya sabes lo que le pasara a tu familia.

-Está bien Albert tu ganas voy a casarme contigo.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**En este capitulo hemosa visto lo que muchas sospechaban que Elisa habia ayudado a lord White a separar a Candy de Albert. Por otro lado Candy apesar que Albert la odia acepto casarse con el, que pasara con ese matrimonio lo veremos en los proximos capitulos.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradeceles sus lindos cometarios, que son muy importante para mi. **

**skarllet northman -normaangelica -Marisol 92 -Patty a -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Josie Soadora -MONICA -Bertgirl -Glenda hikarulantisforlove -leihe **

**MiluxD -****bert21 -maria1972(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

**Gracias a todas por estar siempre presente**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 4**

El día de la boda había llegado y Candy era una de las novias más hermosa que se podía ver, pero también la más triste, porque a pesar que se casaba con el hombre que amaba, no era un matrimonio por amor sino por una maldita venganza de cual ella era inocente.

Dando un fuerte suspiro bajo al salón, luciendo su vestido de novia, confeccionado en seda blanca, bordado con fino hilos, tenía una cola no muy larga, y un velo que tapaba su bello rostro.

-Parece un ángel con tu vestido de novia –le dijo Francisca con cariño.

-Gracias mama.

-¿Amiga estas segura que quieres hacer esto –le pregunto Annie acomodándole el velo?

-Si lo estoy.

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! –le grito lord White tomando una copa de whisky lleno de rabia –¡Prefiero quedarme sin nada, antes de verte casada con ese desgraciado!

-Esto no lo estoy haciendo por ti papa, tú no te merece nada –le aclaro Candy con dureza –Si voy a casarme con Albert es por qué quiero demostrarle a que soy inocente, que jamás fui tu cómplice tuyo para querer matarlo.

-Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido prima –le dijo Elisa con un signo de preocupación, de que Candy descubriera que ella también estaba involucrada en aquel asunto.

-Claro que lo tiene Elisa, tengo descubrir por qué Albert me odia tanto, ya que mi padre no es capaz de decírmelo.

-Candy eso te va ser mucho daño –le dijo Annie.

-No te preocupes Annie ya nada más me puede hacer daño. Ya vamos es hora de irnos a mi boda.

**((()))**

En la mansión Thompson Albert se sentía muy nervioso caminado de un lado para otro en su habitación, sintiendo miles de emociones que lo estaban atormentando. Estaba a punto de cumplir su venganza de casarse con Candy la hija del hombre que lo humillo y quiso asesinar. Se paro junto a un ventanal de cuarto, y no pudo evitar recordar esa tarde en la playa, donde todas sus ilusiones fueron rotas en mil pedazos.

**=Flash=**

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –le pregunto Albert a la figura de lord White.

-¡Así que pensabas escaparte con mi hija!

-¡Yo amo a Candy!

-¡Como te atreviste a colocar tus ojos en ella! –le grito lord White dándole con golpe en la cara –¡Tu un simple empleado, que no tiene a donde caerse muerto!

-A Candy eso no le importa, ella me acepta como soy.

Lord White se echó a reír.

-Que imbécil eres y tú creíste Candy se había enamorado de ti.

-¡Ella me ama de verdad!

-Te equivocas, siento decirte que para mi hija fuiste solo una diversión, Candy jamás pensó en escaparse contigo, porque ere muy poca cosa para ella.

-¡Está mintiendo! –grito Albert tomándolo por la chaqueta.

-¡Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto! –lo empujo lord White votándolo al suelo –¡Vas a pagar con tu vida este atrevimiento!

El padre de Candy saco un arma de su chaqueta y le disparo a Albert, que en ese momento a lo lejos vio la figura de la mujer que amaba que estaba presenciándolo todo.

-Candy –murmuro Albert antes de caer completamente en la arena con el pecho sangrando.

**=Fin del flash=**

-Estabas ahí Candy –dijo Albert volviendo de sus pensamientos.

George apareció en el lumbar de la puerta.

-Señor Andrey su novia ya llego con su familia –le comunico.

-Voy enseguida George.

Minutos después Albert bajo al salón encontrándose con Candy vestida de novia, quedando alucinado con lo bella que se veía.

Ella lo miro atravez del velo, sintiendo por un instante que su boda seria como siempre ella la había soñado, por amor donde compartirían sus vida, formaría una bella familia y vivirían felices por siempre, sin embargo todo era tan distinto Albert ya no era el hombre del cual ella se enamoró y ya nada volveria lo mismo entre ellos.

-Por qué no empezamos la ceremonia de una vez –sugirió lord White con molestia –Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-¿Como usted guste querido suegro? –le contesto Albert con ironía.

Albert tomo del brazo a Candy y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba en cura que los iba a casar.

-Bueno voy a comenzar con ceremonia –dijo el cura empezando a decir las primeras palabras.

Albert y Candy se miraron en momento con una mescla de amor y odio.

-¿Señor Albert Andrey acepta como esposa a la señorita Candy White para amarla y respetarla todo los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? –le pregunto a Albert.

-¡Si acepto! –contesto él.

-¿Señorita Candy White acepta como esposo al señor Albert Andrey para amarlo y respetarlo todo los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Candy se quedó en silencio mirando a Albert, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y pensando que si estaba bien la decisión que iba a tomar, sabía que ese matrimonio sería una tortura para ella, pero teniendo cerca Albert era la única manera que pudiera descubrir por que la culpaba de algo que no había cometido.

-Parece que mi prima se está arrepintiendo de casarse –cometo Elisa con irónica.

-¡Callare por favor! –la regaño Francisca.

-¿Señorita Candy White acepta como esposo al señor Albert Andrey? –le volvió a preguntar el cura.

Albert la observo con un cierto de temor de que Candy se arrepintiera.

-Si acepto –dijo por fin la rubia.

-¡Entonces los declaro marido mujer!

-¡No! –grito Michael que llego en ese momento con la intensión de interrumpir boda, pero había llegado tarde.

Candy al escucharlo volteo su cuerpo y camino hasta él.

-¿Michael que haces aquí? –le pregunto.

-Candy porque te casaste con ese hombre, él te va ser sufrir.

-Vamos al jardín para explicarte.

La rubia guio a su ex prometido hasta el jardín de la mansión, mientras Albert los miraba sintiendo unos profundos celos.

-Me decepcionas Candy, como puedes dejarte chantajear por ese imbécil.

-Michael yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, siempre me has querido incondicionalmente, que no te merecía que te dejara por Albert –le dijo Candy mirándolo de frente –Pero es algo que tenía que hacer...yo no puedo permitir que Albert me culpe de lo que le hiso mi padre, tengo que averiguar lo que realmente paso.

-¿Lo estás haciendo por eso o porque todavía sigues amando a Albert?

-No te voy a negar que amo Albert, pero si me case con él, es por lo que te acabo de decir.

-Acosta de pasarte la vida al lado de un hombre que odia.

-No Michael...esto no dura toda la vida.

-¡Candy! –la llamo Albert con autoridad que había salido a despedir al cura.

Ella volteo a mirarlo y después volvió a mirar a Michael.

-Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que tengas problema con mi esposo.

-Está bien me iré –le contesto Michael tomándole una mano –Candy tu sabes que puedes seguir contando conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé...realmente eres una gran amigo.

-Adiós Candy.

-Adiós Michael –se despidió Candy dándole un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción.

-¿Que hablabas con ese imbécil? –le pregunto Albert acercandose a ella.

-Es algo que a ti no te importa.

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver!

-Vaya llevábamos unos minutos de casados y ya me estás dando órdenes.

-Mejor entremos.

-¿Cómo ordene señor Andrey?

Ambos ingresaron al salón.

-¿Algún problema con Michael? –pregunto Elisa con interés.

-No prima –contesto Candy.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos –dijo lord White.

-No se van a quedar a celebrar con nosotros –pregunto Albert viendo el rostro de rabia de su suegro.

-¡No hay nada que celebrar!

-Pero si es la boda de su única hija.

-¡No me provoques Andrey, no olvides de lo que soy capaz!

-Papa por favor no empeores más las cosas.

-Candy tiene razón –apoyo Francisca –Peter es mejor que nos vallamos –Adiós hija y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en ir a la mansión.

-Si mama no te preocupes.

-Adiós primita –se despidió Elisa.

Annie se acercó a Candy.

-¿Amiga seguro que vas a estar bien? –le pregunto preocupada.

-Si...vete tranquila.

-Mañana ya me regreso a Londres, no dejes de escribirme.

-Te prometo que lo are.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando todos se fueron de la mansión Candy y Albert se quedaron completamente solo en el salón.

-¿Quiero que me lleves a la que será mi habitación? –le pidió Candy –¿Deseo sacarme este vestido de novia?

-Si vamos.

Albert llevo a su esposa, hasta el segundo piso de la mansión donde entraron a una amplia habitación.

-¿Espero que te guste? –le pregunto.

Ella le echo una rápida mirada al cuarto, que era muy amplio de paredes color rosa, de piso alfombrado, tenía una cama con cuatro postes a los lados donde había un velo blanco, a los lados dos veladores con finas lámparas, un alto ropero en una esquina y un tocador con espejo redondo, también había una mesita de noche y un sofá color rojo.

-Es bien.

-Esta era la habitación de los Thompson y ahora será la nuestra.

-¡La nuestra!–repitió Candy con cara de sorpresa.

-Si acaso ya no estamos casado.

-Albert por favor... sabes perfectamente que este no es un matrimonio normal.

Él se acercó a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, provocando que Candy sintiera un nerviosismo por todo el cuerpo que la hiso estremecer.

-A mí eso no me importa, eres mi esposa y estoy en todo mi derecho a exigirte que consúmanos nuestro matrimonió.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mientras Albert la seguía, hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama.

-Albert no te atrevas hacerme nada sin mi autorización –le advirtió Candy, respirando con dificultad –Por qué eso jamás te lo perdonaría.

Él estaba encima de ella, perdido en la mirada de Candy, luchando con los deseos de convertirla en su mujer en ese instante, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y ese perfume de ella, que tanto lo enloquecía, por qué aunque decía odiarla a la amaba más que nuca. Sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse llevara los encantos de su bella esposa o no podría continuar con su venganza.

-No te preocupes Candy no te are nada...ahora ni nunca –le dijo Albert apartándose de ella y marchándose de la habitación.

Candy incorporo su cuerpo y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejilla, pensando que ahora vendría lo más difícil, vivir con un hombre que la odiaba, pero hasta donde estaba dispuesta a soportar el odio de Albert.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola mis queridas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren bien, gracias por seguir leeyendo este fics y mandame sus lindos reviews.**

**skarllet northman -Guest -Soadora -Marisol 92 –MiluxD –MONICA - leihej -Guest -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

** Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de ustedes y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 5**

Algunas semanas después del matrimonió de Candy y Albert, su relación seguía muy distante, apenas se dirigían la palabra, ya que la rubia pasaba parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación y solo salía cuando iba a visitar a su familia. Por otro lado Albert se dedicaba a trabajar en la biblioteca, donde pasaba largas horas, recordando una y otra vez esa tarde en la playa donde cambio su vida para siempre. Eso lo ayudaba a seguir con su venganza y darse las fuerzas para no caer nuevamente en los brazos de Candy, ahora su esposa una mujer hermosa, encantadora que lo seguía cautivando como el primer día que la conoció.

-Señor Andrey la cena esta lisa –le dijo George que entro a la biblioteca.

Albert estaba revisando unos papeles sentado en un amplio escritorio de madera.

-¿Y mi esposa ya ceno en su habitación? –pregunto.

-No señor Andrey, ella aún no ha regresado de casa de sus padres.

Albert se echó una mirada a su reloj de mano dándose cuenta que eran pasada las ocho de la noche.

-¡Que se crees Candy, puede llegar a la hora que quiere!

-¿Señor Andrey va a cenar?

-No George voy a buscar a mi esposa –respondió Albert poniéndose de pies.

-Entonces voy a decirle al cochero que prepare un carruaje.

Media hora después Albert llego a la mansión de los White, siendo recibido por Elisa.

-¿Albert que te trae por aquí? –le pregunto Elisa.

-Vengo a buscar a Candy.

-Ella no está.

-¿Como que no está? si dijo que vendría a visitar a sus padres.

-Claro que vino, pero se fue hace más de dos horas.

Albert se quedó pensativo.

-¿Entonces donde podrá estar?

-A lo mejor se fue a casa de Michael –le dijo Elisa con mala intensión.

-Candy no tiene que hacer nada en casa de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué es tu esposa?

-¡Sí!

Elisa sonrió cruzando los brazos.

-Por favor, todo sabemos que ese matrimonio es una falsa, si mi prima se casó contigo fue para que no dejaras a sus padres en la calle. Además como ahora eres rico, porque si siguieras siendo pobre jamás se había convertido en tu esposa.

Albert sentía que se le hervía la sangre de la rabia que tenía por las duras palabras de Elisa, que lo estaba haciendo para que Albert odiara más a su prima.

-Es mejor que me valla.

-Si vete a buscar a tu esposa a otro lugar.

-¿Que quería ese imbécil? –pregunto lord White que venía bajando la escalera que daba al salón.

-Buscaba a Candy.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que al mejor podía estar en casa de Michael.

-Perfecto Elisa...esa es una buena estrategia para terminar con el matrimonio de Candy con ese imbécil.

-Claro tío, Albert tiene que pensar que Candy y Michael tienen algo, así su odio hacia ella será más grande, que la va terminar dejando. Aunque siento pena por mi prima –dijo Elisa mintiendo.

-Ella se lo busco, nunca debió fijarse en él.

-Tienes razón tío.

-Gracias Elisa por ayudarme en esto.

-Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, yo siempre te he querido como a un padre.

Lord White abrazo a Elisa.

-Y tú como una verdadera hija, siempre has sido leal conmigo, no como Candy que solo me ha dado problemas.

-¡Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hija! –le reclamó Francisca que llego al salón.

Lord White se apartó de Elisa.

-Es la verdad, Candy no es la hija que hubiera querido tener.

-Pero lo es...siempre ha sido una joven buena.

-¡Es una cualquiera, que se involucró con ese pobretón!

Francisca llena de rabia le dio, una calleada a su esposo.

-¡Como te atreves a golpearme! –le grito lord White devolviéndole la cachetada que la llegó a botar al suelo, provocando que Francisca se golpeara la cabeza quedando aturdida.

Elisa y lord White se miraron asustados.

**((()))**

Candy llego cerca de las diez de noche a su mansión, después de haber estado dando un largo paseo por la playa, tranquilamente sintiendo esa briza marina que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Candy se puede saber dónde estaba? –le pregunto Albert que estaba esperándola en el salón, tomando una copa de whisky, parado al lado de la chimenea.

-Vengo de casa de mis padres –contesto ella con tranquilidad.

Albert dejo la copa en la mesa de centro y camino has ella.

-No me mientas acabo de llegar de allá y tu prima Elisa me dijo que hacía dos hora te había ido.

-Así fue...pero antes de venirme, pase a dar un paseo por la playa.

-¡No te creo, dime la verdad estabas con Michael! –le grito alterado.

Candy se quedó sorprendida.

-Parece que has bebido demasiado, no sé de donde sacaste eso.

-Me lo dijo tu prima Elisa.

-¡Elisa! –repitió Candy confundida.

-Si, al parecer te sigues viendo con ese idiota.

-Y si fuera así cual es el problema, tú me odias en cambio Michael siempre me ha querido sinceramente.

Esas palabras enfurecieron más Albert, que tomo a Candy por ambos brazos y la arrincono en la pared.

-¡Entiende que tú eres solo mía!

-¿De verdad soy solo tuya? –le pregunto Candy sintiendo el cuerpo de Albert que la estaba presionado en la pared.

-¡Si solo mía! –le respondió el, muy cerca de los labios de ella, que ansiaba por besar...

-Entonces demuéstramelo Albert, dime que todavía me sigues amando.

-Sí..!No te odio Candy! –le grito apartándose de ella, dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Albert, dímelo de una vez?

-No te hagas la tonta, tú lo sabes perfectamente –le contesto Albert.

-No lo sé Albert te prometo.

-¡Ya deja de mentir Candy...!

-No te estoy mintiendo Albert y tarde o temprano te lo voy a demostrar.

Candy subió a su habitación y se echó a su cama a llorar, sintiendo su corazón herido, por el odio del hombre que amaba. Cuanto anhelaba que Albert volviera a ser el hombre del que ella se enamoró, cariños, sensible, que la hacía sentirse amada, como deseaba estar otra vez en sus brazos, y sentir esa protección que la hacía sentirse realmente segura.

**((()))**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se fue temprano a la mansión de sus padres para hablar con Elisa quería aclarar con ella porque le había dicho a su esposa que ella podía estar en casa de Michael, pero cuando llego una de las sirvientas le dijo que Francisca había tenido un accidente. La rubia muy afligida subió a la habitación de su madre que estaba dormida en su cama con el rostro pálido y ojeroso. Elisa le estaba haciendo compañía.

-¿Que le paso a mama? –le pregunto Candy.

-La pobre tía Francisca se cayó en la bañera –le respondió Elisa mintiéndole.

-¿Pero cómo ocurrió?

-No lo sabemos...tío Peter la encontró tirada en el suelo. Lo peor de todo que no ha reaccionado.

-Pero hay que llamar a un médico.

-Tío Peter fue a buscar a uno.

Candy se echó a llorar en cuerpo de su madre.

-Mama reacciona, por favor...

-Tranquila primita, hay que tener fe que tía Francisca se pondrá bien –le dijo Elisa mostrando una sonrisa burlista deseando que ojala sutía se muriera.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Pobre Candy ahora su madre enmferma por culpa de la maldad de su padre y de su prima Elisa...que poco a poco esta mostrando su verdadera cara...**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle sus lindos reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**MONICA – Soadora -bert21- skarllet northman -Marisol 92 -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Patty - Brigge(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)  
**

**Me despido con un fuerta abrazo deseandole que tengan una bonita semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 6**

El estado de lady Francisca era grave, fue lo que dijo el doctor que la reviso. Candy estaba destrozada con la noticia, temiendo por la vida de su madre. Se quedó cuidándola toda la noche, rezando para que su madre se pusiera bien.

Un poco cansada Candy decidió en ir a la mansión Andrey para darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa y comunicarle a su esposo de lo que había sucedido, pero cuando llego se llevó la sorpresa que Albert se había marchado a Londres, por un asunto de sus negocios, sin ni siquiera haberse dado la molestia de avisarle.

Los días pasaban y el estado de Francisca seguía grave, que fue trasladada al único hospital que había en Escocia. Candy pasaba cuidándola y rezando para que su madre se recuperara.

-Señora Andrey –le dijo una enfermera que la movió ya que Candy estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un joven llamado Michael que la busca, la está esperando en el patio del hospital.

-Voy haberlo.

-Valla tranquila, yo me quedare con su madre.

-Gracias.

La rubia rápidamente se dirigió a ver a Michael.

-Hola Michael que bueno verte –lo saludo Candy con simpatía.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre? –le pregunto con preocupación.

-Su estado sigue delicado, pero yo tengo fe que se va a recuperar.

-¿Y tu esposo ya llego de Londres?

-No...ni si quiera sabe lo que le paso a mama!

-¡Que rabia siento que hayas casado con él.

-No hablemos de eso Michael –le pidió Candy con tristeza.

-Lo siento es no quiero...

-No te preocupes, yo sé que quieres lo mejor para mí.

-Quiero verte feliz Candy, aunque no sea a mi lado.

-Eres un gran hombre Michel, deseo que algún día encuentre una buena mujer que te quiera de verdad.

Él le sonrió y la abrazo con ternura.

-¡Suelta a mi esposa desgraciado! –le grito Albert sacándolo del lado de Candy.

-¿Albert que haces aquí?-le pregunto la rubia sorprendida con su presencia.

-A cabo de regresar de Londres y me encuentro con esta sorpresa.

-Candy y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo –se defendió Michael.

-¡Yo sé que ustedes tienen algo, no me lo nieguen!

-¡Cállate Albert eso no es verdad! Michael vino a saber sobre mi madre que está muy enferma.

-George me lo acaba de decir –dijo Albert más tranquilo –Lo siento mucho Candy.

-Debes estar deseando que mi madre se muera ¿verdad?

-Candy no digas eso yo...

-Bueno yo tengo que irme Candy –lo interrumpió Michael –Cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en avisarme.

-Así lo are Michel.

-Permiso.

-Yo voy a ver a mi madre –dijo Candy con intensión de marcharse, pero Albert la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No te valla Candy, tenemos que hablar.

-De que vamos hablar, de que te fuiste a Londres sin decirme nada.

-Tuve que viajar repentinamente por mis negocios.

-Claro como ahora eres un hombre con tantas responsabilidades –le dijo Candy en tono de burla.

-No te burles, si yo hubiera sabido que tu madre estaba enferma me habría regresado antes.

Candy se soltó de él y le dio la espalda.

-No sabes la angustia que he vivido, pensando que mi madre se puede llegar a morir –dijo llorando – ¡Pero eso a ti no te importa...!

Albert se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

-Preciosa no deseo que tu madre se muera...nunca he tenido nada encontrar de ella, siempre la encontrado una mujer correcta –le dijo pasándole la mano por el rostro de la rubia.

Candy cerró sus ojos por unos minutos sintiendo la protectora mano de Albert sobre su mejilla, sintiendo como si volviera hacer el mismo hombre cariñoso del que ella se enamoró, que hasta llego llamarla preciosa, como lo hacía cuando eran novios.

-Señora Andrey su madre ha reaccionado –los interrumpió la enfermera que estaba cuidando a Francisca.

-¿En serio?

-Si...ella pregunto por usted.

La rubia sonrió con los ojos iluminados.

-Voy a verla enseguida.

-Candy te acompaño –le dijo Albert.

-Si lo deseas.

Ambos se fueron a la sala donde se encontraba Francisca.

-¿Mama cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Candy pasándole la mano por la frente de su madre.

-Bien hija –respondió Francisca un poco aturdida.

-¿Mama es verdad que te caíste de la bañera? –le pregunto Candy que tenía las sospecha que su padre podría estar involucrado en el accidente de su madre.

Francisca se quedó en silencio recordando lo que realmente había pasado, que fue lord White que la había golpeado, pero era mejor no decirle a su hija ya que no quería causar más problemas entre ellos.

-Si...no sé cómo me ocurrió.

-Lo importante que ya estas mejor, te quiero mucho mama.

-Y yo a ti hija.

-Aunque no lo crea señora me alegra que se haya recuperado –le dijo Albert con sinceridad.

-Gracias por tus palabras.

-Ya mama no hables...tienes que seguir descansando.

-Lo sé...pero tú también tienes que descansar estar muy pálida, se nota que no has comido ni dormido bien.

-Estoy bien mama.

-No me mientas...la enfermera me dijo que todo esto días me has estado cuidando. Señor Andrey por que no se la lleva a su mansión para que Candy coma y descanse.

-Si no se preocupe –contesto Albert echándole una mirada a su esposa.

-Pero mama yo prefiero quedarme contigo.

-Candy voy a estar bien, mañana puedes regresar.

-Bueno mama...

**((()))**

-Michel que sorpresa verte aquí –le dijo Elisa al ver a este en el salón de la mansión.

-Vine a ver a tu tío.

-Él no está...

-Entonces volveré en otra ocasión –dijo Michael con ganas de marcharse, pero Elisa se le puso enfrente.

-No te vayas… ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo a tomar una copa?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

-No me trates así...ahora que Candy está casada con Albert...tal vez tú y yo podríamos...

-¡Elisa entiende que entre nosotros jamás va haber algo!

-Por qué sigues enamorado de Candy ¿verdad? –le reclamo Elisa apartándose de él.

-Siempre voy a amar a Candy.

-¡No sé qué le vez a esa estúpida!

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu prima?

-¡Mi prima! –repitió Elisa con recelo –¡No te imaginas cuanto al odio!

-¡Elisa!

-Es la verdad, siempre he odiado a Candy porque siempre lo ha tenido todo una familia, dinero, mucho pretendientes en cambio yo la sobras de los White.

-Eres injusta Elisa, los White siempre te ha tratado como a una hija más.

-Yo siempre he sido la sobrina huérfana de la que tuvieron que hacerse cargo por obligación.

Michael la miro moviendo la cabeza.

-Estas muy mal Elisa...y la pobre Candy que siempre te ha querido como a una hermana y tú la odias ¡Pero yo se lo voy a decir!

-Hazlo y lo voy negar. Veremos a quien le cree mi primita –dijo Elisa con una sonrisa irónica.

-Me voy no deseo seguir hablando con persona como tú –le dijo Michael marchándose.

-Hay mi amor...quieras o no vas a ser mío –murmuró Elisa pensando en un plan para atrapar a Michael.

**((()))**

Al llegar a la mansión Andrey, Candy de inmediato subió a su habitación se dio un baño, se colocó un camisón blanco acompañado de una bata de seda en el mismo tono. Una de las sirvientas le subió una bandeja con la cena, pero apenas la probo ya que no tenía hambre, y deseaba solo dormir, pero antes de meterse a la cama seto en el tocador para cepillar su cabello, pensando en Albert en como la había trato en el hospital, como en el paso cuando ellos se amaba...acaso él todavía la seguiría amado y si eso fuera así, tal vez entre ellos podría haber una posibilidad, sin embargo tenía que descubrir por qué decía odiarla...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Albert apareció en la habitación. Candy lo vio por el espejo del tocador, que de inmediato se levantó, sintiendo sus piernas templar como el primer día que lo conoció.

-¿Albert que necesitas?–le pregunto.

El dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-La sirvienta me dijo que no comiste casi nada.

-Es que no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer o te terminaras enfermando.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor que me enfermera y me muriera.

-¡Nunca digas algo así!

-¿Acaso te importaría que me muriera?

-Claro que me importaría...

-Mientes porque me odias –le dijo Candy dándole la espalda.

Albert se acercó a ella oliéndole el cabello.

-Trato de odiarte...pero no puedo.

Ella volteo su cuerpo mirando pestañando rápidamente.

-Yo sabía que me sigues amando...-le dijo Candy acercándose a los labios de Albert.

El la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con esa pasión reprimida que llevaba por dentro. Sin embargo al recordar su venganza se apartó de ella bruscamente.

-Esto no debe pasar –dijo apartándose de Candy y caminado hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo sé que me sigues amando Albert –le grito la rubia –Por favor no te niegues a este amor...

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se cuentren muy bien junto a sus seres queridos, gracias por seguir apoyandome en este fin y mandarme sus lindos comentarios.**

**Soadora - skarllet northman -Marisol 92 -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –patty AcuaMarine -milu –brigge –MONICA -Angdl(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

**Un fuerte abrazo para todas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 8**

Albert sin poder controlar lo que sentía por Candy se devolvió y tomo nuevamente a la rubia entre sus brazos, guiándola hasta la cama, donde se recostó sobre ella, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios dulces, explorando cada rincón de su boca, sin embargo por un instante se apartó de ella sintiendo dudas de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No pares Albert ámame –le pido Candy mirándolo directamente a sus ojos –Soy tu esposa y me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una orden para la resistencia Albert, que empezó a quitarle el camisón a su esposa, dejando ver sus pechos que comenzó a besar. Mientras que Candy comenzó a gemir de placer. Albert se apartó de ella y empezó a desabrocharse su camisa con brusquedad hasta quedaras con el torso desnudo, Candy no pudo evitar tocar el firme abdomen de su esposo con sus suaves manos, provocando que Albert se estremeciera con el contacto.

-Eres tan guapo Albert...

-Y tu realmente hermosa –le dijo Albert quitándole completamente el camisón, admirando la bella desnudes de la rubia.

-Siempre soñé con estar otra vez en tus brazos, amándonos...como esa vez en la playa donde estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor...pero que por miedo me arrepentí, pero ahora es diferente no temo en ser tu mujer...

-¿Significa que nunca has estado...?

-Nunca estado con ningún hombre–lo interrumpió Candy colocándose su dedo en los labios de el –Esta noche será mi primera vez...y será contigo mi amor.

Albert le mostro una sonrisa y se terminó de quitar el resto de sus prendas. Poco a poco se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso de su esposa, para hacerla suya con ese amor y esa pasión que envolvía cada poro de su piel. Albert se apretó contra ella deliberadamente, como si quisiera demostrar su ardiente deseo de uncir su cuerpo al de ella. Un profundo gemido salió de los labios de Candy, aprisionándolos con los de él, que la estaba amando como ella siempre lo imagino, que a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo de la primera vez la sensación que sentía era exquisita...como si estuviera bebiendo el mejor de los vinos, que la estaba embriagando de placer, que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies...convirtiéndose en una electricidad que envolvía todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes preciosa? –le pregunto Albert al terminar el acto de amor.

-Bien Albert...fue maravilloso.

-Ahora descansa.

-Si...en tus brazos.

Candy se acurruco en los fuertes brazos del amor de su vida y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como si su alma hubiera saliendo de su cuerpo y estuviera viajando en las nubes...llevándola a lugares maravilloso que solo en sus sueños había visto.

**((()))**

A la mañana siguiente lord White se fue al hospital al ver a su esposa, pero no para saber cómo se encontraba, sino para cerciorarse de que no le hubiera contado a Candy que él le había sido el culpable del accidente que tuvo.

-No te preocupes, Candy cree que me caí de la bañera –le dijo Francisca.

-¡Más te vale...además tú te lo buscaste!

-Eso no es verdad, yo solo defendí a mi hija de tus duras palabras hacia ella y tú me golpeaste por eso y Elisa fue tu cómplice, quiero que se valla de la mansión.

-¡Elisa no se va!

-Creo que Elisa no es una buena persona...

-No digas tonterías, Elisa es nuestra sobrina no podemos dejarla desamparada.

-Pero ella ya es una mujer...le podemos entregar el dinero que le dejaron sus padres, para que haga su vida a otro lugar.

-¡Ya te dije que Elisa no se va! –le grito lord White –Y si tanto te molesta vete tú a vivir con tu hijita y ese pobretón.

-Eres malo Peter, algún día vas a pagar todo el daño que has hecho, especialmente a tu hija.

-Yo lo único que hecho es haberla apartado de ese desgraciado de Albert.

-Pero ahora están juntos...

-No por mucho tiempo –dijo lord White con una mirada que provocaba miedo.

-¡Peter por favor ya no hagas más daño!

-Yo sé lo que hago tengo que librar a mi hija de ese imbécil.

**((()))**

Candy se desertó con el rostro radiante, recordando la hermosa noche de amor que había vivido con Albert, dándose cuenta que el la seguía amando y que ahora todo volvería hacer como antes, sin embardo él no estaba a su lado y eso la decepcionó un poco. Cubierta con la sabana de la cama se levantó y se dio un rico baño. Se colocó unos de sus vestidos más bellos de color verde claro, se cepillo su cabello rubio y se echó un rico perfume y bajo al salón para ver al hombre que amaba.

-¿George dónde está mi esposo? –le pregunto al mayordomo.

-El señor Andrey se fue a la playa a da un paseo.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo.

-¿Cómo guste señora Andrey?

Candy rápidamente se dirigió a la playa que estaba cerca de la mansión. Al llegar vio a Albert que estaba de espalda en la orilla del mar, sintiendo un fuerte viento que había esa mañana. Candy se acercó a él con paso lento y lo abrazo por la cintura con mucha ternura.

-¿Candy que haces aquí? –le pregunto con una voz débil.

-George me dijo que habías venido a la playa –le contesto ella.

Albert le saco las manos y volteo su cuerpo mirándola de frente.

-Candy tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó a noche entre nosotros.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Fue una noche maravillosa que nunca voy a olvidar...

-Lo siento Candy pero no debió ocurrir –la interrumpió el apartándose de ella –Me deje llevar por tus encantos...pero volverá a pasar.

La rubia con una de sus manos toco su corazón, como si Albert le estuviera enterrando un puñal.

-Cómo puedes decirme algo así...anoche sentí que me seguías amando y ahora me sales con esto, es algo que no puedo admitir, porque yo sé que amas...

-¡No Candy...yo puedo amar una mujer que me traicionó! –le grito Albert dándole la espalda.

-¡Yo nunca te he traicionado!

-¡Si lo hiciste...!

Candy se le puso en frente.

-Entonces dime que paso entre mi padre y tú en esta misma playa hace siete años atrás.

-Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, si tú estabas aquí, cuando tu padre me dijo que tu no me amabas y que nunca te irías conmigo porque yo era pobre...también viste cuando tu padre me disparo en medio del pecho para matarme, sin embargo sobreviví gracias a unos pescadores, me encontraron y me llevaron a una casa de una curandera me saco la bala.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible...por qué mi padre me dejo encerrada en mi habitación, por eso no pude llegar.

-¡Ya no lo niegues más Candy...yo te vi!

-No sé a quién abras visto, pero no era esa persona y te lo voy a demostrar, y cuando eso pase seré yo la que te odie a ti por todo el daño que me has hecho –le dijo Candy yéndose de la playa, dejando a Albert muy desconcertado.

**((()))**

Candy se sentía muy herida con la reacción de Albert que después de haberle hecho el amor ahora se repentina, realmente su odio era mucho más grande que el amor que sentía por ella. Un odio injustificado, que no podían entender mucho menos ahora que le había dicho que ella estuvo esa tarde en la playa donde su padre lo quiso asesinar, pero si ella no era la persona que estaba ahí, entonces quien podría ser...

Sin querer regresar a la mansión de su esposo, Candy se fue a casa de Michael, necesitaba hablar con alguien ya que con su madre no podía, porque estaba enferma, con su prima Elisa tampoco por que no quería ir a la mansión de su padre la única persona que le quedaba era su incondicional amigo Michel que siempre ha estado con ella en los momentos difíciles, y este era uno de ellos donde necesitaba desahogar todo la tristeza que tenía en el alma.

-Nunca debiste casarte con ese hombre que está lleno de odio –le dijo Michael pasándole una copa de agua a la rubia.

Candy la tomo con una de sus manos y bebió un poco.

-Lo sé...pero yo quería saber por qué Albert me odiaba tanto y hoy me lo dijo, mi padre le invento miles de mentiras y después le disparo para matarlo.

-Pero si ahora descubriste toda la verdad ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Es que no descubrí todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Michael, Albert me asegura que esa tarde yo estaba ahí cuando mi padre lo quiso matar. Pero eso es imposible porque él me dejo encerrada para que no me escapara con Albert.

-Pero a lo mejor es una mentira de él.

-No...me lo dijo con mucha seguridad. Lo que me gustaría saber ¿quién es la mujer que él vio?

Michael, se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-¡Elisa...!

-¿Que estás diciendo? –le pregunto Candy.

-¡Que esa mujer que vio tu esposo fue tu prima Elisa!

-Michael, Elisa no pudo haber sido la persona que vio Albert.

-Lo se Candy...yo sé por qué te lo digo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Candy tu prima no es la persona que tu creer, ella te odia. La misma Elisa me lo dijo.

-Eso no puede ser, Elisa es como una hermana para mí, jamás me aria daño.

-Candy...tu misma me dijiste que Elisa era la única persona que sabía de tu relación con Albert. Estoy seguro que ella te traicionó...

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic donde las cosas se estan descubriendo y Candy esta apunto de descubrir que su prima Elisa la traisiono.  
**

**Les mando un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle sus lindos reviews.**

**patty -hikarulantisforlove -Soadora -bert21- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- miluxD -AcuaMarine -Marisol 92 -skarllet northman –brigge-MONICA- Josie**

**Que este pasando una bonita Semana Santa junto a sus familias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 9**

Candy sintiendo dudas de su prima, de inmediato en compañía de Michael se fue a la mansión de su padre para hablar con Elisa y que le confesara todo la verdad.

-¿Vaya primita que te trae por aquí? –le pregunto Elisa con simpatía.

-Lo sé todo Elisa...fuiste tú la que le dijo a mi padre que yo tenía una relación con Albert.

-¡Confiesa de una vez! –le exigió Michael.

Elisa miro a los dos con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Si fui yo! –confeso con una sonrisa irónica.

Candy se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme, yo confié en ti y tú...!

-Lo siento...prima, pero no podía dejar que te fueras con ese pobretón...todo lo hice por tu bien.

-También fuiste tú, la mujer que vio Albert esa tarde que mi padre le disparo.

-Si...después que tío Peter te dejo encerrada, lo seguí me coloque un vestido tuyo y una capa, para que Albert pensara que eras tú.

-¡Eres una maldita traidora! por culpa tuya y de mi padre Albert me odia, pero ahora mismo te llevare con él para que le digas toda la verdad –le grito Candy tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame Candy, eso jamás lo voy hacer!

-¡Sí, lo aras, desgraciada!

-¿Que pasa aquí? –grito lord White al llegar al salón.

Elisa aprovecho para zafarse de Candy y se acercó a su tío.

-Me entere que Elisa te ayudo para sepárame del de Albert –contesto la rubia.

-Tío ella quiere obligarme que le diga toda la verdad a ese hombre –se quejó Elisa.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Papa hasta cuando me vas hacer daño, no te das cuenta que Albert me culpa de todo lo que paso.

-Mejor...así su matrimonio no durara mucho tiempo.

-Lord White, no haga sufrir más a su hija –intervino Michael.

-Michael, siempre te he tenido cariño, pero no voy a permitir que te metas en ese asunto.

-¡Te odio papa...!-le grito Candy llorando –¡Al algún día pagaras todo lo que me has hecho!

-Eres injusta, porque todo lo hecho por tu bienestar.

-¡Cállate papa...me perdiste como hija para siempre, quédate con Elisa los son tal para cual!

Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy y se marchó con Michael con el corazón destrozado por la maldad de su padre y de Elisa a la que quería como a una hermana.

-Tranquila Candy no vale la pena que llores –le dijo Michael abrazando, caminado hacia la salida de la mansión.

-Me siento tan herida, todas las persona que he querido me ha lastimado, mi padre, Elisa y hasta el hombre que amo.

-Pero tiene que hablar con tu esposo y contarle la verdad.

-No sé si me valla a creer...Albert me odia.

-Pero tienes que intentarlo, yo le puedo confirmar tus dichos.

-Gracias Michael eres tan bueno –le dijo Candy sollozando -Pero esto tengo que hacerlo sola.

-Te entiendo...

-Bueno ya me voy a la mansión, para hablar con Albert –dijo Candy esperando que su esposo le creyera de que Elisa fue la persona que él vio en la playa la tarde que se iban a escapar juntos.

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy de inmediato busco a Albert en la biblioteca, pero no lo encontró así que subió a su habitación donde tampoco estaba, solo había una carta dirigida a ella, que estaba en el velador que estaba al lado de la cama. Candy rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla sintiendo un templo en sus manos.

**_Querida Candy._**

**_Siento decirte que me iré de viaje por un tiempo, estoy muy confundió con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, que necesitó estar solo para poder pensar...Espero que me entiendas, porque de esto depende nuestro futuro como pareja._**

_**Me despido Albert Andrey.** _

Candy cerró la carta apretándola fuertemente con sus manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Albert la abandonaba, sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de poder demostrarle que ella era inocente, pero ya no iba sufrir más por él, definitivamente el ya no amaba y ahora si iba ser como si él estubiera muerto.

**((()))**

Tres meses después de la partida de Albert, Candy se había mudado a Londres con su madre para comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de la maldad de su padre, de la traición de Elisa y del odio de su esposo. Ahora tenía una razón muy importante para salir adelante porque estaba esperando un hijo de Albert, de esa única noche de pasión que nunca olvidaría y que él se había arrepentido algo que no le perdonaría.

Candy y su madre se encontraba viviendo en casa de Annie que las acogió con mucho cariño. Por otro lado Michael que la ha estado apoyando, le encontró trabajo en una tienda de libros que pertenecía a un tío de él, algo que la tenía muy contenta, ya que sabía que tenía que juntar dinero para cuando naciera su hijo.

Esa tarde Candy había llegado de su trabajo muy contenta a casa de Annie, donde su madre la estaba esperando con rico pastel para tomar él te.

-Mama te quedo exquisito el paste –le dijo Candy comiendo un trozos.

-Annie me ayudo a prepararlo.

-Vaya amiga, no me digas que te está interesando la cocina.

-Si...tengo que aprende a cocinar muy bien para cuando me case con Archie –contesto Annie echándole azúcar a su taza de té.

-Me alegro que tu relación con él vaya muy bien.

-Gracias amiga...

-Al parecer tendremos pronto una boda –dijo Francisca.

-Yo creo que sí... Archie está esperando que mis padres lleguen de viaje para pedirle mi mano. Además tenemos que casarnos antes de que nazca tu hijo Candy.

-Mi hijo...ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos –comento la rubia emocionada.

-¿Y que te gustaría que fuera? –le pregunto Annie.

-No lo sé...

-A mí me gustaría una niña como nieta –comento Francisca.

-Pensar que tu esposo ni se imaginas que estas embarazada –dijo Annie.

Los ojos de Candy se entristecieron.

-¡Albert nunca sabrá que voy a tener un hijo suyo!

-Pero debería de saberlo hija.

-Lo se mama, pero él no se merece saber que tendrá un hijo, Albert me hiso mucho daño y eso no se lo puedo perdonar.

-Bueno hija... no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero la respeto.

-Es mejor así mama... Además ni si quiera sé dónde se encuentra Albert, tal vez no regrese nunca.

-¿Y si lo hace amiga y te busca? -le pregunto Annie.

-Si me busca le pediré el divorcio.

Francisca y Annie se miraron.

-¿Estas segura hija? -le pregunto Francisca.

-Si mama, quiero divorciarme de Albert, porque no quiero saber nada más de él.

-Pero se dará cuenta que estas embarazada.

-Le diré que mi hijo no es de el -contesto Candy sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

**((()))**

En Escocia Albert regresaba a su mansión, para rencontrarse con su esposa a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, durante el viaje que había hecho se dio cuenta que Candy lo amaba de verdad y que quizá ella era inocente, y no era esa mujer que él había visto en la playa, el día que lord White le disparo, por lo que estaba dispuesto averiguar lo que realmente había pasado.

-Es un gusto tenerlo de regreso señor Andrey –lo saludo George recibiéndole el abrigo y la maleta en la puerta de la mansión.

-Gracias George ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien señor Andrey.

-¿George mi esposa se encuentra en la mansión? –le pregunto Albert ansioso.

-No señor Andrey.

-¿Fue a ver a sus padres?

-No...ella hace tres meces que fue de aquí.

-¿Como que se fue?

-Se marchó de Escocia con su madre.

Albert se pudo pálido con la noticia.

-¿Pero donde...?

-No sabría decirle...debería preguntarle a lord White él debe saber.

-Es lo que voy hacer ahora mismo.

Albert rápidamente en un carruaje se fue a la mansión de los White, cuando llego el mismo lord White lo recibió en el salón principal.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto lord White con autoridad.

-¿Quiero saber dónde está Candy?

-Esa ingrata se fue con su madre hace tiempo.

-¿Pero debe saber dónde están?

-No lo sé...y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría.

-No me provoqué lord White, se le olvida que está viviendo en esa mansión que me pertenece.

-Lo sé...muy bien y supongo que ahora que mi hija se fue me vas a echar de aquí ¿verdad? –le dijo lord White desafiándolo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo echare de aquí...y ahora mismo! –le grito Albert con rabia.

Lord White se echó a reír.

-¡No podrás sacarme tan fácilmente, porque antes te mato! –le grito apuntándole con un arma –¡Y esta vez si te voy a matar!

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola mis lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecele por seguir apoyando con sus lindos comentarios.**

**MONICA- Marisol 92 -patty -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- AcuaMarine-bert21 - skarllet northman - hikarulantisforlove -Josie**

**normaangelica- Serena Candy Andrew Graham(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

**Me despido con un gran abrazo para ustedes y las personas que leen anonimamnte, nos vemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 10**

-¡Máteme de una vez! –lo desafío Albert.

-¡Claro que lo are...!

-¡No! –grito Elisa colocándose en frente de su tío.

-¿Que estás haciendo? –le pregunto lord White confundido con la actitud de su sobrina.

-No voy a permitir que mates a Albert.

-¡Te has vuelto loca!

-Lo siento tío, pero no voy a dejar que hagas más daño.

Lord White bajo el arma mirando extrañado a su sobrina, sin entender por qué estaba actuando de esa manera...sin embargo Elisa le echo una cómplice mirada indicándole que ella algo estaba tramando.

-Tienes mucha suerte Albert Andrey, nuevamente te has salvado de la muerte.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo lord White máteme! –le grito Albert sacando a Elisa.

-Por favor paremos con esto –intervino Elisa –Albert es mejor que se valla de aquí.

-No lo are...

-¡Hazlo es por su bien! –le insistió Elisa.

-Está bien...pero voy a regresar lord White.

-Yo te acompaño.

Albert echándole una mirada llena de odio a lord White se fue rápidamente salió del salón, en compañía de Elisa llegando hasta el jardín.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes Elisa con defenderme? –le pregunto Albert que nunca le ha tenido confianza.

Ella lo miro con cara de inocente.

-Yo no pretendo nada...no podía permitir que mi tío que quisiera matar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué...?

-Por qué los White te han hecho mucho daño, igual que a mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que como a ti los White siempre me han humillado, en especial Candy.

-Eso no es verdad...para Candy siempre has sido como a una hermana.

-Es lo que finge delante de todos...pero en el fondo me odia, ella es una mala persona. Acaso se te olvida lo que te hiso hace siete años atrás.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso...durante el viaje he pensado que Candy es inocente.

-Que ingenuo eres, ella junto a mi tío lo planeo todo para matarte. Siempre me decía que tú eras un juego para ella.

-¿Tú sabes donde se encuentra?

-Si...pero es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¡Tengo que ver a Candy, ella es mi esposa!

-Ya no Albert...ella ahora esta con Michael.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –grito alterado.

-Lo es... ella se fue con Michael y tía Francisca.

-¡No te creo Elisa...nunca he confiado en ti!

-No te estoy mintiendo. Candy se marchó con él, sin importarle que estaba casada contigo y que yo siempre he estado enamorada de Michael.

-¿Tu enamorada de Michael?

-Si...lo amo hace mucho tiempo, y Candy siempre lo ha sabido –contesto Elisa comenzando a llorar.

-¿Quiero saber dónde está Candy? –le exigió Albert sintiéndose confundido con las palabras de Elisa.

-Está bien te lo diré...ella está en Londres viviendo en casa de su amiga Annie Britter.

-Entonces mañana mismo iré a buscarla.

Elisa lo miro levantando una ceja.

-Para que olvídate de mi prima, ella no te merece...tal vez encuentres otra mujer que te haga feliz.

-Quiero a Candy aun la sigo amando...

-No seas tonto Albert, ella nunca te ha querido.

-Eso tendrá que decírmelo ella no tu –le dijo Albert marchándose de la mansión White.

Elisa rápidamente entro al salón y se fue a la biblioteca para hablar con su tío que estaba sentado en el escritorio tomando una copa de wisky.

-Tío tenemos que hablar –le dijo Elisa al entrar a la biblioteca.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, se puede saber por qué defendiste a ese imbécil.

Ella se sentó frente del escritorio mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

-Es una estrategia tío...quiero ganarme la confianza de Albert, para poder separarlo de mi prima y casarme yo con él.

-¡Que! –exclamo lord White sorprendido.

-Que si me caso con Albert...será más fácil destruirlo definitivamente, aparte que podre quedarme con todo su dinero, y no podrá echarte de esta mansión.

-Eso no es tan fácil, a pesar de todo Candy lo sigue amando y el también por eso regreso por ella.

-Pero yo le dije a Albert que mi prima ahora esta con Michael.

-Pero eso no es verdad –dijo lord White tomando un sorbo de wisky.

-Lo sé...pero la misma Candy ya no quiere nada con Albert.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Por qué el día que Candy se marchó con tía Francisca y ella vino a buscar sus cosas aquí, escuche una conversación entre ellas donde mi prima le decía a tía Francisca que no quería volver a saber nada mas de Albert, que estaba dolida con él, por haberla culpado de lo que paso.

-Entiendo me gusta tu plan Elisa...por qué por un lado separaremos a ese imbécil de mi hija y por otro le quitaremos todo lo que tiene convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un pobretón.

-Pero para que todo resulte tengo que irme a Londres lo antes posible...y estar al lado de Albert para consolarlo cuando Candy lo rechacé –dijo Elisa mostrando una malévola sonrisa.

**((()))**

Algunos días después Candy seguía con su nueva vida tranquilamente, dedicándose a trabajar en la tienda de libros y a cuidar de su embarazo que estaba marchando muy bien.

-¿Cómo está la vendedora de libros más bella de la tienda? –le pregunto Michael que llego en ese momento.

Candy estaba detrás de un mostrador guardando unos libros en una caja de madera, luciendo un bonito vestido floreado de organdí, que la hacía verse muy hermosa.

-¡Michael que alegría de verte! –lo saludo con una sonrisa – ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi tío.

-El no vino a trabajar hoy día, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Bueno no importa...más tarde pasare a su casa a visitarlo ¿Pero cuéntame cómo te trata mi tío?

-Muy bien es un hombre muy bueno.

-Más le vale... ¿Y a qué horas cierras la tienda?

-Como a las siete...

-Entonces te espero, así te ayudo a cerrarla.

-Bueno y después nos vamos a cenar a casa de Annie –le sugirió Candy entusiasmada.

-Claro...tengo ganas de saludar a tu madre.

-Ella ha estado muy contenta...le ha hecho bien estar lejos de mi padre.

-¿Has sabido algo de él?

-No...y es mejor así, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más...que se quede con la víbora de Elisa.

-Es una malvada...sabían que estaba enamorada de mí.

Candy lo miro con ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Elisa enamorada de ti...?

-Si...pero yo nunca le hice caso...por qué siempre te he querido a ti.

-Michael tu sabes que yo...

-Lo sé...pero ahora que ya no quieres nada con tu esposo, tal vez nosotros podríamos intentarlos -le dijo Michael tomándole la mano -Candy tu necesitas un hombre bueno a tu lado y un padre para tu hijo.

-Michael, dame tiempo si...

-Si no te preocupes...yo sé que me vas a terminar aceptando.

Al llegar las siete Candy con la ayuda de su amigo Michael cerro la tienda y se fueron a casa de Annie que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Mama ya llegue –llego diciendo Candy al entrar a la sala de la casa, en compañía de Michael, pero no estaba su madre esperándola sino Albert.

Candy al verlo que quedo paraliza por un instante con su repentina presencia, sintiendo un salto en su corazón.

-¡Que sorpresa señor Andrey! –exclamo Candy en forma de irónica mirándolo seria.

-Candy debemos hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, desde que me fui de Escocia te saque de mi vida.

-Candy yo sé que no debí marcharme de la manera en que lo hice pero...

-¡Albert porque no me dejas en paz! –lo interrumpió Candy con molestia –¡No deseo escucharte...!

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo...!

-¡No insistas Albert Andrey, deja de hacerle daño a Candy! –intervino Michael.

-¡Tú no te metas Candy es mi esposa! –le grito Albert –Por favor preciosa escúchame yo te sigo...

-¡He dicho que no! –lo interrumpió Candy contiendo las lágrimas – ¡Vete Albert no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!

-¿Por qué estas con este imbécil verdad?

-Si...estoy con Michael así que deseo que me des el divorcio lo antes posible, para casarme con él.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo...y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

**patty – normaangelica -Marisol 92 - glenda -MONICA -brigge - Soadora - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - skarllet northman AcuaMarine - sayuri1707 -Josie.**

**Melissa Reyes- yuukychan0714 (gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favorita)**

**Que tengan una bonita semana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 11**

Después de que Albert se fue de casa de Annie con el corazón destrozado por el rechazo de Candy tomo un carruaje que lo llevo a un bar para emborracharse y tratar de alguna manera olvidarse de ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible, porque si durante los sietes años que se hiso pasar por muerto no la pudo olvidarla, menos lo aria a hora que era su esposa y la mujer que tuvo en sus brazos, esa noche de pasión que recordaba a cada instante.

Elisa que ya se encontraba en Londres y se había estado dedicando a seguir todo los pasos de Albert. Llego al bar donde este estaba sentado en una mesa bebiendo una copa de whisky.

-No vale la pena que te emborraches por mi prima –le dijo Elisa sentándose frente de él, vestida con un elegante vestido color lila, acompañado de guantes blancos de seda y un sombrero de la época.

Albert la miro frunciendo el ceño asombrado con su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto con molestia.

-Necesitó hablar contigo.

-¡No estoy de ánimos para escucharte!

-Es que tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar –Elisa comenzó a llorar – ¡Mi tío me echo de la mansión y no tengo a donde ir!

-No te creo...

-Es la verdad...ahora me odia porque te defendí de que él te matara, no sé qué va ser de mí, no tengo a nadie quien acudir.

-¡Lord White es un desgraciado que humilla a todo el mundo! –exclamo Albert recordando todo lo que lo había humillado cuándo él era pobre.

-Si...por eso te entiendo cuando querías vengarte de él y de mi prima, ambos son unos malvados.

-Tenías razón Candy esta con Michael, me pidió el divorcio para casarse con él.

-Te lo dije...ella nunca te ha amado.

-¡Pero no se va librar de mi tal fácilmente...nunca le daré el divorcio! –alzo la voz Albert lleno de ira tomando un sorbo de wisky.

-Al contrario tienes que dárselo y casarte con otra mujer, no dejes que pienses que la sigues amando.

-¡Casarme con otra mujer!

-Si...por ejemplo conmigo.

-¡Estas completamente loca Elisa! –le grito Albert parándose de la mesa –¡Jamás me casaría contigo!

-Piénsalo Albert sería una buena forma de vengarnos de Candy de todo el daño que nos ha hecho.

Albert negó con la cabeza sintiéndose muy confundido.

-No podría casarme contigo, eres la prima de Candy –dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-No te preocupes por eso Albert, ella lo hará con Michel el hombre que yo amo, y eso a ella no le importa.

-Claro por eso quieres casarte conmigo, para vengarte de Candy, que te haya quitado a ese imbécil.

-Acaso tu no quieres seguir con tu venganza, tan pronto olvidaste lo que te hiso mi tío y mi prima.

-¡Nunca lo voy a olvidar! –exclamó Albert con una mirada oscura.

-Entonces...es la oportunidad que tienes para seguir con esa venganza y destruir a los White de una vez por toda –le dijo Elisa envenenándole la cabeza a Albert que realmente no sabía que pensar.

**((()))**

Al día siguiente de la visita de Albert, Candy se sentía muy desaminada, no dejaba de pensar en él ya que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando con todas fuerzas. Sin embargo igual se levantó para ir a su trabajo en la tienda de libros, tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante por ella y por su hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

-Mama ya me voy a la tienda –le comunico a su madre que estaba sentada en la sala con Annie.

Francisca se acercó a su hija y le tomo la barbilla.

-Candy te ves muy pálida, por qué no te quedas descansado.

-No mama tengo que trabajar.

-Pero no te sientes bien, te afecto mucho haber visto a tu esposo ¿vedad?

-Si mama...no puedo arrancarme del corazón a Albert.

-Amiga no crees que debieras decirle que estas esperando un hijo de el –le sugirió Annie.

-No debe saberlo...

-Pero es el padre del niño, tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Annie tiene razón hija, además si Albert vino a buscarte es por que él te sigue amando, deberías darle otra oportunidad.

-No sé mama...aun me siento muy dolida con él –dijo Candy con tristeza –Además ya le pedí el divorcio.

-Pero todo se puede solucionar entre ustedes, tienes que contarle a Albert que fue Elisa la mujer que él vio la tarde que tu padre lo quiso matar. No dejes que tu padre y Elisa se salgan con la suya de separarte del hombre que amas.

Candy dio un suspiro con los ojos iluminados.

-Si...voy a darle otra oportunidad a mi esposo y le contare que vamos a tener un hijo.

-Así se hablar amiga –la apoyo Annie.

-¿Entonces tendré que regresar a Escocia?

-Pero mejor espera que Albert te vuelva a buscar.

-Y si no lo hace Annie.

-Lo ara hija, si te ama regresará –le dijo Francisca abrazándola.

-Pero le dije que voy a casarme con Michael –recordó Candy preocupada.

-No creo que te haya creído, en el fondo él sabe que tú lo sigues amando.

-Gracias mama, Annie por hacerme entender que tengo que luchar por el amor del padre de mi hijo –dijo Candy emocionada.

**((()))**

Una semana después Candy no había tenido noticias de su esposo y eso la tenía muy intranquila habiéndola pensar que ya no quería nada con ella. Pero repentinamente Albert apareció en la tienda donde ella se encontraba trabajando.

-Albert –le dijo Candy una sonrisa.

El la miro serio, asombrado de verla en aquella tienda.

-¿Candy trabajas aquí? –le pregunto.

-¡Sí! Albert yo...necesitó que hablemos...

-Si es sobre el divorcio, no te preocupes por eso ya mi abogado lo está tramitando–la interrumpió Albert.

-Es que...

-En un par de meses estaremos divorciados y podrás casarte con Michael y yo rehacer mi vida con otra mujer.

El rostro de Candy cambio completamente, sintiendo una angustia en su corazón.

-¡Vaya que rápido encontraste a otra mujer!

-¿Y eso te afecta Candy?

-No...claro que no, me da lo mismo lo que hagas con tu vida –le contesto la rubia disimulando que no le afectaba.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Albert, sintiendo como si su esposa lo estuviera despreciando.

-¿Entonces no te va importar saber con quién pienso casarme?

-No.

-Te la voy a presentar.

Albert salió rápidamente de la tienda y entro con Elisa del brazo, que miro a Candy con una sonrisa irónica.

-Esta es la mujer va ser mi esposa –le dijo Albert.

-¡Elisa! –la nombro Candy cayendo al suelo desmayada de la impresión.

-¡Candy! –grito Albert acercándose a ella tomándola en sus brazos.

El dueño de la tienda apareció en ese momento.

-¿Que le paso a Candy? –pregunto preocupado.

-Se desmayó.

-Llévela a mi oficina, yo voy a buscar a un médico.

Albert rápidamente llevo a Candy a la oficina donde la dejo en un largo sofá.

-Preciosa reacciona –le dijo Albert tomándole la mano.

-Está fingiendo para llamar la atención –cometo Elisa con indiferencia.

-¡Cállate Elisa, mejor vete de aquí!

-Pero Albert...

-¡Lárgate!-le grito él.

-Está bien me voy...te espero en el carruaje.

Candy comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los de Albert.

-¿Cómo te siente preciosa? –le pregunto Albert acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien –respondió ella sacándole la mano.

-El dueño de la tienda fue a buscar un médico para que te revise.

Candy se levantó del sillón.

-No es necesario...fue un simple desmayo.

-Pero estas muy pálida.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien...ahora vete con Elisa, tengo que seguir trabajando

-¿No te sorprende de que me valla a casar con tu prima? –le pregunto Albert esperanzado de Candy le digiera que no se casara porque ella lo amaba.

Candy lo miro queriéndole gritar que no cometiera la locura de casarse con Elisa, que ella fue la mujer que vio la tarde que su padre le disparo y la causante de ellos no se pudieran escapar. Pero se contuvo porque su orgullo fue más fuerte y si su esposo pensaba en casarse con su prima, era solo por venganza porque aun la culpaba de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-No me interesa que te casase con Elisa o con cualquiera otra mujer –le respondió con dureza -Cuando estén listos los papeles del divorcio me los mandas para firmarlo.

-Así lo are Candy White –le dijo Albert yéndose del lugar con una gran decepción en su corazón.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui estoy con otro capitulo de este fic, donde las cosas se estan poniendo color de hormiga para la pareja de rubioS...por culpas de las intrigas de la malvada de Elisa que se esta saliendo con la suya.**

**Les mando un afectuso saludo a cada una de ustedes y a las personas que leen anonimamente.**

**patty –Josie- MONICA –AcuaMarine -Soadora -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -glenda -brigge -Marisol 92 -sayuri1707  
**

**skarllet northman**

** Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, nos vemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 12**

Pasaron algunos meses y la barriga de Candy estaba muy abultada haciéndola verse más hermosa de lo que era. Ella y su madre se habían mudado a una pequeña casa, donde vivían tranquilamente. Candy por su embarazo que estaba muy avanzado tuvo que dejar de trabajar en la tienda de libro, pero Francisca lo había tomado ya que necesitaban mucho el dinero, ahora que faltaba poco para que él bebe naciera.

Annie que se había casado con su novio Archie hace dos meses, fue a visitar a Candy con su esposo para llevarle un regalo para él bebe.

-¡La manta esta preciosa! –exclamo Candy emocionada admirándola.

-Es para que arreboces a tu hijo cuando nazca –le dijo Annie que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a esposo.

-¿Y para cuando nacerá tu hijo? –pregunto Archie.

-El doctor me dijo que para el próximo mes debiera de estar naciendo.

-¿Supongo que nosotros seremos los padrinos? –le pregunto Annie.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Candy –Tendrá los mejores padrinos del mundo, ya que no podrá tener a su padre.

-¿Y has sabido algo de tu esposo? –le pregunto Annie.

-No...debe estar feliz con Elisa.

-¡No entiendo como Albert va a casarse con esa víbora!

-Que haga lo que quiera, ahora mi prioridad es solo mi hijo.

-Qué bueno que piensas así, porque hay algo que tengo de decirte amiga.

-Dime Annie.

-Ayer fue a mi casa, un bogado de parte de Albert llevándote los papeles del divorcio para que los firme, él pensaba que todavía vivías en mi casa.

El rostro de Candy palideció.

-Qué bueno, no hayo la hora de divorciarme de él.

-Aquí tienes los papeles Candy –se los paso Archie.

La rubia los tomo con las manos templando.

-Gracias...

-El abogado dijo que los revisaras y que mañana vendría a buscarlo.

-Los firmare ahora mismo, para que se los entregues al abogado.

-¿Estas segura amiga? –le pregunto Annie.

-Si...es lo mejor, sola saldré adelante con mi hijo.

-No estás sola Candy, nos tiene a nosotros que siempre estaremos apoyándote.

-Gracias Annie, Archie por apoyarme en todo.

-De nada amiga.

**((()))**

Un par de días después el abogado de Albert, viajo a Escocia para llevarle los papeles del divorcio que Candy había firmado.

Albert se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca cuando el abogado llego.

-Buenos días señor Andrey –lo saludo el abogado.

-Buenos días, tome asiento –le contesto Albert.

El abogado se sentó frente del escritorio, abrió un maletín y sacos unos papeles.

-Les traje los papeles del divorcio, su esposa ya los firmo.

Albert lo tomos, sintiendo un dolor de su corazón ya que en el fondo tenía la esperanza que Candy no lo hiciera.

-¡Así que los firmo!

-Si...solo falta su firma para que estén divorciados.

-Grandioso, ahora poder casarme con Albert y quedarme con todo su dinero –murmuró Elisa que estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación que Albert tenía con el abogado.

-Los papeles los firmare más tarde –dijo Albert que no tenía valor de hacerlo en ese momento.

-Bueno ya me retiro, cuando firme los documentos me avisa –dijo el abogado colocándose de pie –Hasta pronto señor Andrey.

-Hasta pronto –se despidió Albert dándole la mano con una mirada melancólica.

**((()))**

Elisa que se encontraba viviendo en la mansión de Albert, aunque entre ellos no pasaba nada. Se escapó a la mansión de lord White para comunicarle que Candy y Albert ya estaban divorciados.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado Elisa! –exclamo lord White que estaba sentado en un sofá del salón fumando una pipa.

-Conseguimos lo que queríamos separa definitivamente a mi prima de Albert, solo falta casarme con él y quitarle todo lo que tiene.

-Eres maravillosa Elisa, por fin vamos a destruir a ese desgraciado.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero tío –dijo Elisa levantando una ceja –Además fue muy fácil manipular a Albert es muy ingenuo.

-Pero no quiero verte casada con ese pobretón mucho tiempo.

Elisa dio unos pasos por el salón.

-No te preocupes tío...será solo un par de meses.

-¡Tan pronto te vas a divorciar de él!

-Es que no me voy a divorciar, me voy a quedar viuda.

Lord White mostro una malévola sonrisa.

-¡Vas a matar a Albert Andrey!

-Yo no tío, eso te lo dejare a ti. Pero esta vez no debes fallar.

-Te prometo que esta vez Albert no se salvara de la muerte –dijo lord White con seguridad.

-Bueno tío me voy...no quiero que mi futuro esposo sospeche que nos seguimos viendo.

-Vete y mantenme informado.

...

Esa noche Albert no pudo conciliar el sueño, que vestido con una fina bata de levantarse de color azul oscuro y con los papeles de divorcio en sus manos que aún no había firmado, bajo a la playa para despejar su mente y calamar la angustia que sentía en corazón.

Al llegar a la orilla de mar, que esa noche estaba muy hermoso y se podía sentir un suave viento que envolvió su cabello. Albert se quedó ahí parado mirándolo fijamente, recordando todo lo que había vivido con Candy en esa playa, la mujer que nunca iba dejar de amar. Por qué aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, ella siempre iba ser el amor de su vida, aunque ella no lo amara y lo hubiera traicionado años atrás, jamás la iba poder olvidarla.

-Señor Andrey –lo llamo George.

Albert volteo su cuerpo.

-¿George que haces aquí?

-Lo vi venir a la playa, le traje un abrigo –le contesto pasándoselo.

-No debiste molestarte George.

-No es ninguna molestia señor Andrey, estoy para servirlo.

-No podía dormir George, por eso salí a tomar un poco de aire –dijo Albert colocándose el abrigo.

-Esta intranquilo por lo de su divorcio ¿verdad?

-Si...no que hacer, me siento tan confundido.

-Me dejaría darle un concejo.

-Claro George.

-No se divorcie de la señora Andrey, usted la ama y ella también.

-Te equivocas George, Candy nunca me ha amado, fue ella la que me pidió el divorcio para casarse con otro hombre.

-Yo sé que ella lo ama, cuando se marchó de esta mansión, la vi llorar por usted. Señor Andrey busque a su esposa y solucione todo con ella, no se deje llevar por el orgullo ni por lo que paso años atrás, luche por la mujer que ama.

Albert miro a George sintiendo que sus palabras era como la luz que estaba necesitando para tomar una decisión, que no podía permitir que Candy se casara con otro, él era su esposo, el hombre que la hiso mujer y el único que siempre la iba amar. Sintiendo un fuerte impulso Albert dejo volar los papeles del divorcio y regreso a la mansión donde George se encargó de prepararle carruaje que lo llevara a Londres lo antes posible.

**((()))**

Candy se encontraba regando una plantas que habían es su casa, con la mirada triste ya que aún no se podía resignar que estaba divorciada de Albert, aunque ella afirmado los papeles por orgullo en el interior de su corazón nunca quiso hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando como el primer día.

-Hija ya me voy a la tienda –le dijo Francisca colocándose un abrigo que estaba colgado cerca de la puerta de la casa.

-Mama no te olvides de traerme el libro que te encargue.

-Lo tengo presente Candy...cuídate mucho por favor.

-Te prometo que lo are mama –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Francisca salió de la casa y minutos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-Mama que se te olvido –dijo Candy abriendo la puerta encontrándose con la presencia de Albert.

Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, pero Candy al recordar su embarazo volteo su cuerpo rápidamente para que Albert no se diera cuanta.

-¿A qué has venido, ya no eres mi esposo?–le pregunto.

Él se acercó a ella.

-Te guste o no aun lo sigo siendo.

-No comprendo, si yo firme los papeles del divorcio.

-Tú los firmantes, pero yo no.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Albert? –le pregunto confundida.

-No pretendo nada, solo que no voy a permitir que te casas con Michael, tu eres solo mía.

Albert la tomo por los brazos obligándola a que lo mirara, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

-¿Candy está esperando un hijo? –le pregunto Albert desconcertado.

-Ya te distes cuenta.

-Es mío ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes... no es tuyo.

-¡No me mientas ese hijo es mío!

-¡Ya te dije que no lo es Albert...!

-Si lo es...

-¡Te equivocas Albert Andrey ese hijo es mío! –le aclaro Michael que llego en ese instante a la casa.

-¿Candy dímelo tu ese hijo es de Michael o mío –le pregunto Albert presionándola?

-Este hijo es...! Hay me duele! –grito Candy tomándose su barriga.

-¿Preciosa que te pasa? –le pregunto Albert.

-Me duele mucho, parece que él bebe va nacer.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola mis lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren bien junto a sus seres queridos, le agradesco me sigan a poyando en este fic que escribo con mucho cariño y me madejen sus bonitos reviews.**

**kira anima - skarllet northman -hikarulantisforlove- MARIA 1972 –Bertgirl -glenda -patty -Marisol 92 -sayuri1707 –karina brigge -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -AcuaMarine**

**Un cariñoso saludo para todas ustedes y tambien a las personas que leen anonimamente. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 13**

-¿Estas segura Candy?–le pregunto Michael.

-Si...Michael busca a un médico por favor...

-Iré enseguida.

-Preciosa tranquila todo va salir bien.

-Albert llévame a mi cuarto-le pidió quejándose.

Albert guio a Candy hasta su habitación, donde se acostó en su cama, sintiendo más fuerte los dolores de parto.

-Aguata preciosa, el medico va llegar pronto –le dijo Albert tomándole la mano.

-¡No puedo Albert...mi hijo ya quiere nacer!

-Entonces voy a ayudarte a que nazca tu hijo –le dijo Albert sacándose la chaqueta y arremangándose la camisa.

-¡Tú! –exclamo Candy sorprendida.

-Si...no sientas vergüenzas se te olvida que soy tu esposo.

-Pero tú no sabes...como traer un niño al mundo.

-Pero ahora voy a prender.

Minutos después el hijo de Candy y Albert comenzaba a nacer.

-Preciosa un poco más, ya viene tu hijo –le pido Albert sacando la cabecita del bebe.

La rubia hiso el último esfuerzo y se escuchó el llanto de la criatura.

Albert lo tomo en sus brazos, con una especial ternura que lo lleno de emoción, sintiendo en su corazón que ese bebe era su hijo.

-Es un hermoso niño–dijo.

-¡Es tu hijo Albert! –le confeso Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo se mi amor...

Él le sonrió con el rostro radiante de felicidad y le llevo al niño Candy, que tomo en sus brazos.

-Es precioso nuestro hijo –dijo la rubia mirándolo.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste todo este tiempo que ibas a tener un hijo mío? –le pregunto Albert.

-Yo sé que hizo mal, pero me sentía tan dolida con todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

-Perdóname Candy por todo el daño que te hice –le pidió Albert pasándose su mano por el rostro de ella –Estaba tan cegado de venganza, que no me dejaba ver más allá, pero ahora sé que tu jamás me traicionaste.

-Cómo iba hacerlo si te amaba con toda mi alma.

-Me amabas...significa que ya no.

-Aun te sigo amando Albert, como el primer día que no conocimos.

-Y yo nunca he dejado de amarte –le dijo Albert dándole un corto beso en los labios –Ahora junto a nuestro hijo comenzaremos una nueva vida.

Michael llego en ese momento con el doctor, llevándose la sorpresa del que niño ya había nacido.

-Parece que llegamos tarde –dijo.

-Si...mi hijo ya nació es un niño –contesto la rubia.

-Me alegro mucho Candy...bueno por los dos –dijo Michael dándose cuenta que todo se había arreglado entre ellos.

-Gracias Michael –le dijo Albert sinceramente.

-Bueno de todos modos yo tengo que revisar a la señora y al niño –dijo el doctor.

-No se preocupe doctor, mi esposo hiso un buen trabajo –dijo Candy mirando a Albert con una amplia sonrisa.

**((()))**

Pasaron algunos días y Candy estaba completamente recuperada del parto y su hijo que llamaron Arthur Andrey White en perfecta condiciones, así que decidió tener una larga conversación con Albert para que no quedara nada pendiente entre ellos.

-Albert es importante que sepas que yo no fui la persona que viste en la playa, la tarde que mi padre te disparo.

-¿Tú sabes quién fue? –le pregunto él.

-Si...fue Elisa, ella me traicionó y le conto a mi padre que nosotros pensábamos escaparnos.

-¡Maldita nunca le tuve confianza! –exclamo Albert apretando los puños.

-¿Entonces por qué pensarte en casarte con ella?

-Por qué fui un imbécil, que quería vengarme de ti, como me habías pedido el divorció para casarte con Michael, me deje llevar por los celos y por las mentiras de Elisa que me dijo que tú nunca me habías amando.

-Como mi padre y Elisa han sido capaz de hacernos tanto daño.

-Pero no le daremos el gusto que destruyan nuestro amor –le dijo Albert tomándola por la cintura –Te amo preciosa y no dejare que ellos te vuelvan hacer daño.

-Lo se mi amor...en tus brazos me siento segura. Ya le quiero ver la cara a Elisa y a mi padre cuando se enteren que estamos juntos y que somos padres de un hermoso niño.

-Por eso tenemos que regresar lo antes posible a Escocia.

-Si mi amor...esta misma tarde preparare todo para regresar. Albert no te molestaría que mi madre se fuera con nosotros.

-Claro que no preciosa.

-Lo siento Candy, pero yo no deseo volver a Escocia –le dijo Francisca llegando a la sala.

-¿Mama que estás diciendo?

-Que prefiero quedarme aquí en Londres.

-Señora White a mí no me molesta que usted viva con nosotros en mi mansión –le aclaro Albert.

-No se trata de eso...

-Es por que no quieres encontrarte con mi padre ¿verdad? –le pregunto Candy.

-Lo de tu padre lo tengo superado. Lo que pasa que me siento muy bien viviendo aquí en Londres, en esta casa y dedicándome a trabajar en la tienda de libro, que me hace sentir muy útil. Espero que me entiendan y no se enfaden conmigo.

Candy se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Mama yo te entiendo...desde que llegamos a vivir a Londres, has cambiado mucho estas más alegre haciendo las cosas que te gustas, preocupándote más de ti, lejos de mi padre que siempre te estaba humillando.

-Gracias hija...voy a estar bien y feliz de verte al lado del hombre que amas. Yo sé que Albert cuidara muy bien de ti y de mi nieto.

-Así será señora...cuidare con todo mi amor a Candy y a mi hijo, ellos son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida.

-Eso si mama, tienes que venir a visitarnos.

-Por supuesto muy seguido me tendrán en Escocia para estar cerca de mi nieto.

**((()))**

Los días pasaban y Elisa se sentía intranquila, ya que no tenía noticias de Albert que se había marchado a Londres repentinamente, eso la hacía pensar que algo malo estaba pasado y quizás sus planes de casarse con el estaba en riesgo.

-Tengo que viajar a Londres...para saber lo que realmente está pasando –dijo Elisa que estaba en su habitación, cuando sintió un carruaje que llegaba a la mansión Andrey.

Se asomó rápidamente a la ventana dándose cuenta que era unos de los carruaje de la residencia.

-Debe ser Albert, tengo que bajar enseguida –dijo más aliviada de que él hubiera regresado.

Sin embargo cuando Elisa llego al salón, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, cuando vio a Albert entrando junto a Candy y su hijo en sus brazos.

-¡Hola primita! –la saludo Candy en tono burlesco.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto Elisa desconcertada.

-Significa que Albert y yo no nos vamos a divorciar.

-¡Eso no puede ser...!

-Lo es Elisa –le contesto Albert –Candy sigue siendo mi esposa y hace unos días me dio un hermoso hijo.

Elisa miro al bebe.

-¡No seas idiota Albert, ese hijo es de Michael!

-¡Ya deja de mentir Elisa!–le grito Albert lleno de rabia –¡Se perfectamente que fuste tú la mujer que vi en la playa, cuando el padre de Candy me disparo!

-Eso no es vedad...

-¡Confiesa Elisa que fuiste cómplice de mi padre para separarme de Albert!–le grito Candy.

-¡Eres tú la que mientes! Albert no le crea fue Candy la mujer que viste en la playa yo no.

-¡Realmente eres una víbora Elisa...lárgate ahora mismo de mi mansión! –le grito Albert tomándola del brazo.

-Albert no tengo a donde ir.

-Ese no es mi problema...

-No te hagas la victima Elisa, yo no creo que mi padre te haya echado...estoy segura que todo fue invento tuyo.

-¡Cállate Candy, no te imaginas cuanto te odio! –le grito Elisa sintiéndose a corralada.

-Me das pena Elisa estas llena de odio.

-Vete de una vez –le dijo Albert tomándola de un brazo y tirándola a la calle, provocando que ella cayera al suelo.

Albert le cerró la puerta bruscamente y Elisa se levantó.

-Esto no se va quedar así, me voy a vengar de esta humillación y lo are con lo que más quieren su hijo –dijo Elisa con una mirada llena de odio.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, donde todo se arreglo entre Albert y Candy, pero Elisa prepara un plan para hacerle daño al hijo de ellos.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y como siempre agradecerles enormemente sus lindo reviews apoyando mi fic.**

**hikarulantisforlove – Patty –glenda -Soadora -MONICA -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -skarllet northman -Melissa Reyes -Marisol 92 kira anima -brigge -Josie -sayuri1707 -Karina -bleidy w - rocio 351- okita kagura(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 14**

Dos meses después Candy y Albert junto a su hijo estaba viviendo tranquilamente en su mansión, demostrándose cada día todo el amor que se tenía, lejos de las intrigas de lord White y Elisa.

Esa tarde después de cenar Candy y Albert se fueron a la playa a dar un paseo, recordando cuando se encontraban a escondidas en aquel lugar. Se sentaron en la arena blanca mientras observaban el bello mar, que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-¿Preciosa eres feliz a mi lado? –le pregunto Albert.

-Claro que lo soy mi amor... ¿y tú?

-El hombre más feliz de este mundo.

-¡Te amo tanto Albert!

-Y yo a ti Candy...y a nuestro hijo.

-No te imaginas cuanto soñé con estar a tu lado y formar una familia contigo –le confeso Candy emocionada –Aunque por muchos años te creí muerto, en el fondo de mi corazón, tenía la esperanza de estar otra vez en tus brazos.

Albert le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Candy mi amor...siento tanto haberte echo creer que estaba muerto, pero me sentía tan dolido con todo lo que había pasado, que en lo único que pensaba era obtener dinero para algún día vengarme de ti y de tu padre.

-Lo sé...no te culpes por eso, los único culpables son mi padre y Elisa que planearon todo para separarnos. Albert nunca me has contado que hiciste todos esos años ¿dónde estuviste viviendo?

-Bueno después de que tu padre me disparo y una curandera me salvo la vida, cuando me recupere me fui a trabajar a Francia, pasando por muchos trabajos, hasta que comencé a trabajar como cochero de un millonario, era un hombre bueno que me tomo mucho cariño, ya que él nunca tuvo hijos, poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza, hasta que un día me pido que le ayudara administrar sus negocios, yo lo encontré una locura porque no tenía ni idea como hacerlo...pero el con mucha piensa me enseño muchas cosas, que me permitieron independizarse y así poder tener mi propio negocio.

-Albert debiste haber sufrido mucha ¿verdad?

-Si...sobre todo porque no tenía a mi lado.

-Pero ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar.

-Nadie mi amor –le dijo Albert apoderándose de sus labios, lleno de deseo.

-Albert tenemos que regresar Arthur... –le dijo Candy rompiendo el beso.

-Nuestro hijo está bien...una de las sirvienta lo está cuidado, disfrutemos de este momento aquí solos en esta hermosa playa, como lo hacíamos antes.

-Como ordene señor Andrey –le dijo Candy lanzándose en sus brazos, provocando que sus cuerpos cayera en la arena donde el beso se hiso más intenso y apasionado.

**((()))**

En la mansión él bebe de Candy y Albert estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, siendo vigilado por una de las sirvientas, que estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro. George estaba en el salón viendo que estuvieran cerradas las ventanas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, se dirigió abrir llevándose la sorpresa que era Elisa apuntándole con un arma que le había sacado al padre de Candy.

-Señorita Elisa –le dijo George asustado.

-¿Dónde está el hijo de mi prima?

-¿Para que desea verlo?

-¡Por qué me lo voy a llevar de aquí!

Elisa bruscamente entro al salón y subió a las habitaciones de arriba, entrando una por una hasta encontrar él bebe, asustando a la sirvienta.

-¿Quién es usted –le pregunto la sirvienta parándose de la silla?

-¡Vengo por el niño! –respondió Elisa sacándolo de la cuna.

-¡No voy a perimir que se lo lleve!

-¡No te atrevas a detenerme porque te mato! –le dijo Elisa apuntándole con el arma.

Rápidamente Elisa bajo al salón donde George la estaba esperando decidido a todo.

-¡Entrégueme el niño! –le exigió.

-No lo are...ahora el será mi hijo.

-Señorita Elisa se ha vuelto completamente loca, no se da cuenta que puede ir a la cárcel por secuestrar al bebe.

-No me importa Candy y Albert nunca volverán a ver a su hijo.

-¡No dejare que se lo lleve! –le grito George acercándose a ella, pero el Elisa le dio un disparo en la pierna, aprovechado escapar con él bebe.

Media hora después Candy y Albert llegaron a su mansión encontrándose con George que estaba herido y una de las sirvientas curándolo.

-¿George que te paso? –le pregunto Albert asustado.

-La señorita Elisa me disparo.

-¡Mi prima! –exclamo Candy sorprendida –¿Pero por qué?

-¡Por qué quería impedir que se llevara a su hijo!

-¿Que estás diciendo George? –le pregunto Candy sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Que su prima se llevó a su bebe!

-¡Maldita! –grito Albert lleno de ira.

-¡No puede ser...mi hijo! –grito Candy poniéndose a llorar.

-¡Preciosa hay que ir a buscarlo, de seguro lo llevo a la mansión de tu padre!

-¡Si vamos nuestro hijo tiene que estar ahí!

Rápidamente Candy y Albert llegaron al mansión de lord White.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –le pregunto Albert al padre de su esposa tomándolo de la chaqueta.

-¿De que estas hablando imbécil?

-¡Papa Elisa se robó a mi hijo! –le explico Candy alterada.

-¡No puede ser...yo no sé nada de eso!

-No mienta usted planeo esto con Elisa –le dijo Albert –¡Hasta cuándo va seguir haciéndonos! daños.

-Papa por favor...entrégame a mi hijo –le suplico Candy desesperada –Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Les prometo que no sé nada de su hijo...Elisa hace tiempo que fue de esta mansión, yo mismo la eche por que la pille robándome.

Albert soltó a lord White de la chaqueta.

-No le creo nada...ahora mismo voy a buscar a esa víbora, debe estar oculta en la mansión con Arthur.

-Yo te voy a ayudar –le dijo Candy.

**((()))**

Lord White tenía razón Elisa no estaba en la mansión, sino en un carruaje huyendo con él bebe de Candy y Albert hacia Londres, donde pretendía deshacerse de él. Con el niño en sus brazos Elisa iba tapada con una capa color negra, para que nadie la reconociera, tratando de hacer callar al niño que no paraba de llorar.

-¿No quiere que la ayude? –le pregunto una anciana que iba en el carruaje sentada frente de ella.

-No Gracias –le contesto Elisa muy nerviosa.

-A lo mejor el niño tiene hambre, debería de amamantarlo.

-¡Amamantarlo! –repitió Elisa moviendo para que callara.

-Si...no me diga que se le seco su leche.

-Bueno...si...

-Lo siento mucho...a mi también me paso lo mismo cuando tuve a mi segundo hijo –le dijo la anciana mirando al bebe – ¿Y cómo se llama el niño?

-Se llama...Luis.

-Qué bello nombre y el padre del niño.

-Está en Londres esperándome –le contesto Elisa fastidiada de las pregunta de la anciana ya que tenia su mente en otro lugar, pensando en la manera de como deshacerse del bebe antes de que la descubrieran.

**((()))**

Sin poder encontrar Elisa en la mansión Albert y Candy de inmediato se fueron a las autoridades para denuncia el secuestró de su hijo, que de imediato comenzaron a movilizarse en busca del niño. Por otro lado lord White también salió con su gente a buscarlo, a pesar que aun odiaba a Albert y a Candy, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su nieto.

Sin embargo la búsqueda de Arthur se estaba haciendo eterna, lo días pasaban y el niño no aparecía. Candy estaba al borde de la locura imaginada que Elisa pudiera haber llegado a matar a su hijo.

-Hija tienes que tranquilizarte, mi nieto tiene que aparecer –le decía su madre que había viajado junto Annie cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido.

-¡Si Elisa le hace daño a mi hijo, no lo voy a poder soportar!

-Amiga tienes que tener fe...que él está bien –la calmo Annie.

-Espero que Albert la encuentre en Londres...

-Lo más probable que Elisa este en Londres con tu hijo. Archie y Michael se pudieron a buscarla a allá también.

-Yo debí haber ido con Albert –dijo Candy levantándose de la cama – ¡Estoy tan desesperada, sin saber nada de Arthur! ¿Cómo estará?

Francisca se acercó a su hija y abrazo.

-Tranquila Candy yo tengo fe que mi nieto va a parecer.

-Mama si Elisa le daño a mi hijo yo la mato –dijo Candy muy segura de sus palabras...

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola mis querida chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic, donde nos tienen con los pelos de punta. Elisa se atrevio a llevarse el hijo de Candy y Albert ¿que hara con el...?**

**bert21-okita kagura –glenda –Soadora -skarllet northman –MONICA -Patty Karina -Josie -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Marisol 92 brigge miluxD -candice ledezma –Guest -rosa - mfloresmayes(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y como siempre ha gradecerles sus lindo comentarios.**

**Que Dios las bendiga siempre.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**Otra vez en tus brazos **

**CAPITULO 15**

Varios días después, Elisa fue capturada por la policía londinense encontrada a punto de tomar un barco donde pensaba huir a America, sin embargo no tenía el niño con ella.

Albert de inmediato le mando un telegrama a Candy para que viajara a Londres. La misma tarde que Candy llego a la cuidad, fueron a ver a Elisa a la cárcel, para que le confesara que había hecho con Arthur.

-¡Elisa confiesa de una vez donde está mi hijo! –le grito Albert que estaba muy alterado.

-Por favor Elisa...te prometemos sacarte de aquí si nos dice dónde está Arthur–le pidió Candy en tono suplicante.

Elisa se echó a reír, en la fría celda donde se encontraba.

-¡Nunca les diere donde está su hijo!

-¡Eres una malditas! –le grito Albert –¡Si no me dices donde está mi hijo te voy a matar!

-No te tengo miedo Albert Andrey...

-Elisa porque me has hecho tanto daño, si yo siempre te quise como una hermana –le pregunto Candy llorando de desesperación.

-Por qué siempre te odiado, tú lo has tenido todo en cambio yo nunca he tenido nada, hasta el amor de Michael me lo quitaste.

-Tú nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de él.

-¡No te hagas la tonta Candy tú lo sabía!

-No Elisa...además yo no tengo la culpa que él se haya enamorado de mi –le aclaro Candy – ¡Elisa te lo suplico dime dónde está mi hijo!

-¡Ya les dije que nunca se lo diré! –les grito como loca.

-Está bien Elisa...igual vamos a encontrar a nuestro hijo y seremos felices junto a el –le dijo Albert - En cambio tú te vas a quedar en esta cárcel por muchos años.

Elisa los miro con una mirada fría, pero llena de temor de estar en aquella cárcel, sintiendo en su interior que no iba soportar mucho tiempo vivir ahí.

**((()))**

Candy y Albert se pusieron a buscar a su hijo por todo Londres, con la ayuda de la policía. Hasta que por fin lo encontraron en un hogar de niños huérfanos, donde Elisa lo había abandonado en la puerta del lugar.

Pasaron dos semanas y en Escocia se realizaba el bautizó de Arthur donde los padrinos eran Annie y Archie. Se realizó una gran fiesta en la mansión. Candy y Albert se sentían tranquilos y felices de estar junto a su hijo, lejos de la maldad de Elisa que pasaría una buena cantidad de años en la cárcel por ser acusada de secuestró.

-Quiero hacer un brinde por la mujer que amo y mi hijo que está sano y salvo junto a nosotros–dijo Albert alzando una copa de champaña.

Candy luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo, estaba a su lado con el bebe en sus brazos.

-¡Yo también quiero brindar por mi nieto! –se escuchó la voz de lord White que llegó al salón sorpresivamente.

Candy al verlo no dejo de sentir algo de temor de que su padre llega a cometener una locura. Le paso al bebe a su madre y se acercó a él.

-Papa por favor no vayas a...

-Tranquila hija, no vengo a arruinarles su fiesta, sino a pedirles perdón.

Todos los presentes se miraron sorprendidos.

-Yo sé que les hecho mucho daño y que no merezco su perdón. Pero estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que les hice, que mi odio hacia Albert fue injustificado y por culpa de eso hise sufrir mucho a mi unica hija –dijo lord White al borde de las lágrimas con toda sinceridad.

-Papa olvidemos el pasado...a pesar de todo yo no te guardo rencor.

-Eres tan buena Candy, nunca te he sabido valorar ni a ti Francisca que siempre fuiste una buena esposa para mí –le dijo mirándola.

Francisca solo le mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Lord White realmente no sé si creer en sus palabras –le dijo Albert con dureza.

-Te entiendo Albert yo me porte como un canalla contigo, pero lo único que les pido es que me den una oportunidad de mostrarles que he cambiado.

-Por supuesto papa...-le dijo Candy abrazando –Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-Gracia hija, bueno me retiro para que continúen con su fiesta.

-Pero antes...voy a presentarte a mi hijo.

Candy llevo a lord White donde estaba Francisca con él bebe en sus brazos.

-Es precioso mi nieto –dijo el –Estoy seguro que será un gran hombre.

-Así será papa...

**((()))**

**Tres años después...**

-¡Arthur quédate solo en la orilla de la playa! –le grito Candy que estaba sentada en la arena junto a su esposo.

-Si mama –contesto el niño que jugaba alegremente en el mar.

-Cada día está más hermoso nuestro hijo ¿verdad? –dijo Albert observándolo complacido.

-¡Sí! Ha crecido tan rápido.

-Ya cumplió tres años.

-Tres años...donde han pasado tantas cosas, nos reconciliamos con mi padre, y aunque mama no quiso regresar con él, su relación es muy buena. Annie y Archie tuvieron una hermosa niña, Michael se casó hace un año con una bella joven y bueno Elisa no resistió estar en la cárcel y ahora está completamente loca en un psiquiátrico, a pesar de todo siento pena por ella.

-Si...su odio la enloqueció.

-Aun me acuerdo cuando nos robó a nuestro hijo...pensé que nunca lo iba volver a ver –dijo Candy recordando esos momentos.

-No pienses en eso mi amor...gracias adiós Arthur está aquí con nosotros.

-Tienes razón Albert, es mejor olvidar en pasado, ahora estamos felices junto a nuestro hijo y al que está por venir.

-¿Qué quieres decir preciosa...?

Candy se tomó su barriga con una de sus manos.

-¡Que vamos a tener otro hijo!

-¿Está segura?

-Si...ayer vi al médico y me lo confirmo.

Albert la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Te amo tanto Candy!

-Y yo a ti Albert, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Gracias a ti por darme una familia maravillosa –le él dijo dándole un beso en los labios lleno de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola mis queridad chicas.**

**Aqui con el final de esta historia donde el amor triunfo. **

**Quiero agradecerles especialemte a todas las chicas que me apoyaron con este fic, ya que siempre me mandaba sus lindos reviews dandose el tiempo leer y comentar la historia. Muchisimas gracias las quiero mucho.  
**

**Me despido con un cariñoso beso y un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes y a las personas que tambien leen anonimamente.**

***"Y que pasen un feliz dia de la madre, junto a sus seres queridos"***


End file.
